The Huntress and The Hunted
by dshescritora
Summary: A relationship between a hunter and a werewolf is a taboo—practically non-existent in their centuries-old history. What happens then when a relationship between a huntress and a hunted - between Derek Hale and the only granddaughter of Araya Calavera - results in a pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dani has been staring at Derek's face from quite some time now. He looks so content, so peaceful in his sleep. Dear lord, but Derek definitely needs a little "boredom" in his life after what he's been through—and what he continues to face given his birthright.

She and Derek had been together for six months now, and he had been quite honest from the start that the blood running in his veins is all human. Why, she'd seen him in his naked glory on their first meeting in the Beacon Hills preserve with Derek shape shifting from his wolf form to his human form.

Dani doesn't know what's gotten into her for wanting to go into the woods at night. She then wished she didn't as she found herself being chased by an apparent supernatural creature for midnight snack. She had a few not too deep scratches which Derek healed at once after he shape shifted. She could swear though that she was more shocked seeing Derek's naked body, than learning that a werewolf—and some other supernatural creatures actually exist.

A few weeks after their meeting, she found herself fully drawn to the 'big bad wolf', ultimately leading to their relationship. Everything has been good—until she overheard Derek talking to an Argent, presumably Chris.

"_Argent. Are you still pursuing the hunt for your sister with the Calaveras?" She heard Derek ask the person in the other line. Argent. Calavera. She felt like hyperventilating at the realization that's slowly dawning on her. _

_Derek had mentioned of an ex-girlfriend, Kate Argent, who's from a family of werewolf hunters. The family name had then sounded oddly familiar, but it's only now that it dawned on her that she had a playmate who goes by the name of Allison Argent. She had met Allison's parents as well, Aunt Victoria and Uncle Chris. She wasn't even ten when she last saw Allison and her parents, almost totally forgetting about the particular Argent family already. _

_Dani knows that her family, the Calaveras, have been associated with the Argents through a common interest—hunting. But now that Derek put Argent, Calavera, and hunt together, things start to sound not too good on her. Her grandmother Araya said no more details of her family's long tradition of hunting—and Dani just assumed that it was the traditional, all too normal hunting for wild animals. It would seem though that the Calaveras, are in fact, werewolf hunters like the Argents. _

And Dani is apparently one of them. She confirmed it after her short trip back to Mexico. She just had to confirm her hunch—and she did. Dani's grandmother, Araya, had a shelf in the library that was restricted for her access. She never bothered with it before, albeit she has always been curious as to why her _Abuela _seems so sneaky about it.

She was able to access the secret shelf—and skim through the books, apparently some of which were centuries-old. She found a bestiary, a book on the Calavera family's history—as hunters, that is. This is one discovery about her family that she will never be comfortable with for she knows that Derek could hate her for it.

Derek had sworn that he will never trust any hunter again—save for one (Chris Argent, apparently). This though is only because he's been through enough with this particular hunter that he's earned Derek's respect and trust. Dani doubts though that she and Derek would still be fine once he learns of who she really is.

Dani shook her head, and decided to keep these things out of her mind—for now. She then joined Derek under the sheets, facing him. Derek stirred, possessively placing his arm around her waist. She let herself be enveloped in the warmth of his body.

x

"'Morning, beautiful." Derek's head was nuzzled in her neck, his lips working their way to planting soft kisses. "I startled you. You're so immersed in your thoughts."

God, Derek noticing that she's quite jumpy is the last thing she'd want. Dani doesn't think she can keep anything from him—Derek can surely tell when someone's lying.

"My grad school application, among other things." It was half the truth.

Derek straightened his back, though his arms were still around her waist as she continued preparing their breakfast. "Oh, C'mon. That's nothing you should be worrying about. You'd get in in every and any school you applied to, sweetheart."

She chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Hale. It means a lot, really."

At 20, Dani has already completed a bachelor's degree in Physics. She's currently engaged in research and consultancy works, but she intends to enroll in graduate school—the very reason why she's in Beacon Hills. She has sent applications to prominent universities in California, as well as in UK (where she finished her undergraduate program). Dani really initially eyed Cambridge, and only considered US universities at the prodding of her grandmother.

"_Hija mia, you've been away from abuela too long. I will miss you even more should you live overseas again. Por favor, consider universities in California—it's nearer for abuela so I can visit you more often." _

Derek, of course, has become an even more significant reason for her to want to stay.

"All-morning cuddle after breakfast, hmmm?" Derek said teasingly, making Dani laugh and blush at the same time.

She turned around to face Derek without breaking his embrace. "Just cuddle, hmmm?" She planted a soft kiss on his lips. She knows though that Derek's mind is beyond all-morning pure cuddle.

It was his turn to laugh—and kiss her.

Ah, Dani knows she has to tell Derek—soon. She can only hope that her being a Calavera doesn't change everything and turn for the worst scenario possible. _Wishful thinking, Dani. _

Chapter One

Dani has been staring at Derek's face from quite some time now. He looks so content, so peaceful in his sleep. Dear lord, but Derek definitely needs a little "boredom" in his life after what he's been through—and what he continues to face given his birthright.

She and Derek had been together for six months now, and he had been quite honest from the start that the blood running in his veins is all human. Why, she'd seen him in his naked glory on their first meeting in the Beacon Hills preserve with Derek shape shifting from his wolf form to his human form.

Dani doesn't know what's gotten into her for wanting to go into the woods at night. She then wished she didn't as she found herself being chased by an apparent supernatural creature for midnight snack. She had a few not too deep scratches which Derek healed at once after he shape shifted. She could swear though that she was more shocked seeing Derek's naked body, than learning that a werewolf—and some other supernatural creatures actually exist.

A few weeks after their meeting, she found herself fully drawn to the 'big bad wolf', ultimately leading to their relationship. Everything has been good—until she overheard Derek talking to an Argent, presumably Chris.

"_Argent. Are you still pursuing the hunt for your sister with the Calaveras?" She heard Derek ask the person in the other line. Argent. Calavera. She felt like hyperventilating at the realization that's slowly dawning on her. _

_Derek had mentioned of an ex-girlfriend, Kate Argent, who's from a family of werewolf hunters. The family name had then sounded oddly familiar, but it's only now that it dawned on her that she had a playmate who goes by the name of Allison Argent. She had met Allison's parents as well, Aunt Victoria and Uncle Chris. She wasn't even ten when she last saw Allison and her parents, almost totally forgetting about the particular Argent family already. _

_Dani knows that her family, the Calaveras, have been associated with the Argents through a common interest—hunting. But now that Derek put Argent, Calavera, and hunt together, things start to sound not too good on her. Her grandmother Araya said no more details of her family's long tradition of hunting—and Dani just assumed that it was the traditional, all too normal hunting for wild animals. It would seem though that the Calaveras, are in fact, werewolf hunters like the Argents. _

And Dani is apparently one of them. She confirmed it after her short trip back to Mexico. She just had to confirm her hunch—and she did. Dani's grandmother, Araya, had a shelf in the library that was restricted for her access. She never bothered with it before, albeit she has always been curious as to why her _Abuela _seems so sneaky about it.

She was able to access the secret shelf—and skim through the books, apparently some of which were centuries-old. She found a bestiary, a book on the Calavera family's history—as hunters, that is. This is one discovery about her family that she will never be comfortable with for she knows that Derek could hate her for it.

Derek had sworn that he will never trust any hunter again—save for one (Chris Argent, apparently). This though is only because he's been through enough with this particular hunter that he's earned Derek's respect and trust. Dani doubts though that she and Derek would still be fine once he learns of who she really is.

Dani shook her head, and decided to keep these things out of her mind—for now. She then joined Derek under the sheets, facing him. Derek stirred, possessively placing his arm around her waist. She let herself be enveloped in the warmth of his body.

x

"'Morning, beautiful." Derek's head was nuzzled in her neck, his lips working their way to planting soft kisses. "I startled you. You're so immersed in your thoughts."

God, Derek noticing that she's quite jumpy is the last thing she'd want. Dani doesn't think she can keep anything from him—Derek can surely tell when someone's lying.

"My grad school application, among other things." It was half the truth.

Derek straightened his back, though his arms were still around her waist as she continued preparing their breakfast. "Oh, C'mon. That's nothing you should be worrying about. You'd get in in every and any school you applied to, sweetheart."

She chuckled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Hale. It means a lot, really."

At 20, Dani has already completed a bachelor's degree in Physics. She's currently engaged in research and consultancy works, but she intends to enroll in graduate school—the very reason why she's in Beacon Hills. She has sent applications to prominent universities in California, as well as in UK (where she finished her undergraduate program). Dani really initially eyed Cambridge, and only considered US universities at the prodding of her grandmother.

"_Hija mia, you've been away from abuela too long. I will miss you even more should you live overseas again. Por favor, consider universities in California—it's nearer for abuela so I can visit you more often." _

Derek, of course, has become an even more significant reason for her to want to stay.

"All-morning cuddle after breakfast, hmmm?" Derek said teasingly, making Dani laugh and blush at the same time.

She turned around to face Derek without breaking his embrace. "Just cuddle, hmmm?" She planted a soft kiss on his lips. She knows though that Derek's mind is beyond all-morning pure cuddle.

It was his turn to laugh—and kiss her.

Ah, Dani knows she has to tell Derek—soon. She can only hope that her being a Calavera doesn't change everything and turn for the worst scenario possible. _Wishful thinking, Dani. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Dani." _

_Daniella was startled upon hearing someone call her name. She was standing at the entrance of the building which has an entire floor for lease—perfect for the laboratory that her research partner would like to set up. _

"_Mr. Hale." She was surprised to see the man, uhm, who's part werewolf actually, who saved her life the other day. She blushed when she recalled of the 'situation'—seeing Derek Hale in his birth suit. _

_He seems to have read what's on her mind, hence, the arrogant grin. "Thinking about me, naked? In the woods?" _

_She vehemently shook her head. "No! Certainly not!"_

_Derek laughed. "Liar." _

_She eyed him suspiciously. "You can read people's minds?" Dang. _

_Derek inched closer to her. "Nope, but I can tell from your heartbeat when you are lying." The man then placed the back of his palm on top of her left chest—with only his knuckles touching it. She gasped. Despite the warm clothes, she could feel the heat of his hand. _

_Derek was looking intense at her. She grabbed his hand to lift it away as he was almost touching his breast—clearly an understatement. "Oh. Well, you've certainly revealed a lot on our first meeting, Mr. Hale. I find it rather unusual." She remarked drily. _

_He laughed again. "Certainly, Little Miss Smart Mouth. I don't do it all the time, if you must know," he teased. Derek then grabbed her hand. _

"_Wait!" He was leading her inside the building. _

"_You're checking the advertisement my agent placed, right? I'm showing you the space."_

"_But it's still supposed to be tomorrow!" The ad said the open house is not until tomorrow. But heck, Derek seems to own the building. It should be fine. _

_He winked at her. "You're special." _

_x_

_Dani and Derek's meetings have become frequent. He'd often drive her to work in the morning, or visit her home on weeknights. _

_The two of them were supposed to meet again tonight to watch a high school lacrosse game. He told her his cousin and some teen friends/ fellow werewolves were playing. _

_Dani stepped out of the shower stall absent-mindedly. Her left foot stepped on a hard object, causing her to slip and twist her ankle. If that wasn't enough, her hand hit the sharp glass edge of the shower stall door. _

_A twisted ankle, a cut on her hand—just how unlucky could she get, Dani thought drily. She winces in pain at every little movement she tries to make. She was trying to get up to walk toward the door when it suddenly opened, making her scream._

"_Dani!" _

"_Oh God, Derek, you'd give me a heart attack one of these days. You always do that!" Appear out of nowhere, she means. Derek certainly is an expert. She hasn't actually given him a key to her apartment, yet he 'drops by' whenever he wants to. How he tinkers with her door locks, she doesn't know._

"_Well, you, sweetheart, will give me a heart attack a few minutes from now." There was a teasing smile on his face, yet worry is also all over it. _

_Dani suddenly realized she hasn't put any article of clothing yet. _

"_Out, Derek! Out!" Mortified,feels like crying._

"_You need first aid!" _

"_Well, I need clothes around my body, more than bandages, if you can notice!" She stayed on the floor, instead of trying to get up—just to cover her nakedness. _

"_I, definitely, notice, sweetheart." He was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I'll carry you out. Then we'll treat your wounds."_

"_I need my robe first." She pointed at it._

"_Dammit, fine." _

_Derek loosely put the robe on her, then scooped her in his arms. She couldn't look him in the eyes. This is all too embarrassing for her. _

"_Got here right on time," Derek murmured as he surveyed the wound on her hand. _

"_Not the right time." She sulked._

_Derek chuckled—it took a while before he stopped, much to her annoyance. "It's only fair now, honey." They've seen each other naked. Right, it's quite fair. _

_Derek began tending to her wounds, healing them instantaneously that is. A few moments later, it's as if she didn't twist her ankle or cut her hand at all. _

"_There you go." Derek said. "You're still blushing. I'm enchanted, Dani." He looked at her intently. _

_The next thing they knew, they were already kissing each other passionately. Derek is actually her first kiss—but this is definitely not the first time they kissed. (Derek kisses her whenever he wishes to, which honestly suits her just fine.) _

_His hands were all over under her robe next. Dani had never been intimate with a man before; she feels though that only Derek can make her feel this way. Derek abruptly ended the kiss, his breathing labored._

"_Derek?"_

"_I need to stop while I still can." _

"_But do you want to?" She boldly reached for his cheeks, her touch landing on his stubbles. For the first time, she initiated a kiss. _

_Derek got the message that she was ready to go beyond kisses. Go beyond kisses they did that night. _

_x_

_Dani found the morning after a little awkward. She felt, and actually was so bold last night. _

_She woke up this morning with Derek's arms tightly wrapped around her. He was still asleep, and she took the opportunity to look at the calmness of his face. _

_Dani won't deny that she felt an immediate attraction to Derek—something she'd never felt to anyone in England where she spent her years studying. She never developed a romantic interest toward any of her peers. When she tries to think about the case with Derek, she could point out some "whys": his physiological and psychological maturity (Derek's 29, and she had just turned 20), the Derek Hale air of mystery, his good looks, and dear lord, even his grumpiness. _

_Dani though isn't conscious of it yet, but she's fallen for Derek not for his physical attributes—but because there's the wanting from her subconscious to 'heal' Derek, emotionally. _

"_You're my girlfriend now." Derek was apparently no longer asleep._

_Surprise, surprise. "How long have you been awake?!" _

"_Long enough to admire how beautiful you look while asleep—and catch you staring at me"_

_Here she is, thinking that Derek wouldn't know she was staring at him._

"_You're asking me?" Though she's sure that he wasn't._

"_Nope. I'm just letting you know." _

_Her jaw dropped. Though saying no would be mocking herself—surely, it's too late for that now, after last night. "Okay, I guess you're my boyfriend now, then."_

"_Uh-huh." _

_They then burst out laughing, realizing how 'a little unconventional' the matters are between the two of them._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dani and Cora were giggling like teenagers (well, Cora still is one). Derek's youngest sister was in town for a few days from Mexico as she insisted to meet her brother's girl of about half a year. For Cora, that pretty much counts as a milestone that she shouldn't miss.

Derek let the two of them go shopping on their own, and promised to just fetch them in the afternoon. Now, they were driving back to Derek's loft to drop off Cora, before the two of them head to her apartment. It's obvious though that Derek was in a foul mood, so she and Cora decided to leave him alone for now.

"I'll see you again soon, Cora! Thanks for today—I truly had fun." Derek's sister is just three years younger than she is, which is probably one of the reasons why they got along well instantly. At first though, Cora did seem like a little snobbish and moody—much like her older brother. Derek said that it was her warm, sunny personality that broke the ice between her and his sister.

Derek then set a 'shopping date' for her and Cora. It seems that it's a big deal for the big bad wolf that his little sister makes a new friend every now and then.

"Derek? Is there anything wrong?" Dani glanced at him.

"Nothing." His voice was cold, distant. Derek didn't glance at her even for a second, his eyes just transfixed on the road.

She just nodded. Derek had his playful moments, but he also had I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-any-human-interaction ones. Dani perfectly knew that she just has to let him be.

At last, they made it to her apartment.

x

Derek had barely closed the front door when he grabbed Dani, and roughly kissed her. Despite the puzzlement over Derek's behavior, she responded with equal intensity. A few moments later, and their clothes have made a trail to the living room.

He laid her down the couch, but realizing that the too little of a space provides much discomfort, they opted for the carpeted floor. Derek's movements were rough (not violent), but it suited Dani well. Derek knows her body very well—more than Dani does, actually, who was inexperienced prior to Derek coming into her life.

Both of them have found their release, satisfyingly so. Derek slumped his body over hers—only to get up a few moments later. It was unlike him.

"There's something bothering you, Derek. What is it? Please?" She almost begged.

Derek sported a stoic expression, and then in a cold voice, "Get dressed, and we'll talk, Daniella Calavera."

She swallowed. Dani opted to do as she was told by Derek.

"Derek—" She attempted to start explaining, but Derek won't listen.

"What are you planning, huh? Are you targeting my sister? What does Araya want this time?" The anger in Derek's eyes scared Dani. She couldn't see a trace of the Derek she's known.

"No, Derek. It's not what you think. I am not one of them!"

Derek grabbed her arm roughly. "Not one of them? Daniella, you are a Calavera! You are from a family of hunters! You fooled me into thinking that you are Daniella Pendleton, a seemingly innocent young woman who's just about to start her career!"

Dani was trying not to cry. She should've told Derek as soon as she found out. "Derek, please listen to me. I am Daniella Pendleton—it's complicated, but I'm in the process of changing my name legally to my father's. Since I was born, yes, I've been living as Daniella Calavera. But I am no hunter—I've only found out about the Calaveras being a family of hunters a few weeks ago. Believe me, I tried to tell you—" Derek cut off her explanation.

"I don't give the slightest damn, Daniella! You're a just a scheming bitch." Derek's words pierced through her. He didn't need to explicitly tell her that she was like Kate. "I'll be damned if I let you, anyone from your family, or any other hunter come near my sister again!" Derek's eyes turned blue in anger.

She knew it was futile to argue. Derek believes that she means his sister—his only family—harm. She nearly lost her balance when Derek let go of her hand. He then walked out of the door, out of her life.

x

Derek was back in his car, though he couldn't muster the strength to leave Dani, or even just get the car running.

Damn, Daniella, but he really believed she was different from any other woman who came and went in his life. It turns out, she might just be another Kate.

Damn him because he risked Cora, as well as Malia again, his only family left, because of his stupid emotions. The intensity of his feelings for Dani had always scared him—and for a reason it apparently did. Her betrayal hurt more than Kate's or Jennifer's.

He thought he won't get past the shock when he saw Dani's ID which fell off her bag on the passenger seat when he was about to return to the mall for her and Cora. It said "Daniella Calavera". There weren't a lot of Calaveras in the world that he was almost a hundred percent sure that she is related to Araya. Fear for Cora gripped through him, making him snap out of the intense pain of betrayal he'd felt. He was a little relieved to find Cora and Dani waiting for him—his sister definitely unharmed.

He wanted to listen to Dani, believe that she truly loved him, but he couldn't take the chances. He couldn't lose the only family he has left—all because he let his heart rule over his head. Derek turned on the car engine, and drove furiously. He had to leave while he still has the strength to do so for he wasn't sure he has fully convinced himself that the huntress and the hunted can never be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dani was already heaving for breath by the time she reached Derek's loft which was located at the 6th floor of the building. A month and a half have slowly, agonizingly passed since she last saw Derek on the day he stormed out of her life. She wanted to leave the town right away then, but she got caught up wallowing in pain. Still, she couldn't afford to beg Derek to listen to her again. She knew ok the pain and guilt he has been living through all these years since the day that Kate set the Hale house on fire, killing most of his family.

She would not have tried to approach Derek again had the pregnancy test she took two days ago came out negative. She and Derek are going to be parents soon though—by some unexpected turn of events. Dani didn't think it was possible as she had been on birth control (save for _that _day). The changes in her body in the last two weeks pointed to the possibility of carrying Derek's baby in her womb. A visit to the doctor this morning confirmed the results of the home pregnancy test.

She and the baby daddy may not be okay—never be okay again, but she's extremely happy with the arrival of the baby. Dani would've laughed at the idea though that she was able to keep her promise to her grandmother that she'll never be a teenage mom; apparently though, barely out of her teenage years, here she is, an expectant mother at 20 years old.

Before she could make warning knocks on the expansive doors though, an alarm sounded off. Whether Derek wants it or not, she's keeping their baby. Her sole purpose for coming here is to let him know about the baby—and nothing like using the situation to win him back.

In a matter of seconds, the door was wide open, revealing Derek who is in a fighting stance—and a woman standing behind a steel worktable. She and Derek had obviously been working on something.

In a cold voice, "What are you doing here, Daniella? Haven't I made it clear to you the last time?"

Derek didn't invite her inside; instead, he stepped out, grabbing her arm none too gently.

"I—I didn't come here to insist on an explanation. I just wanted to tell you—"

Dani saw his jaw clench in controlled anger. "Nothing. You are telling me nothing. Woman, have you no pride at all? Look, if I haven't made it clear to you the last time that we've met, I'm saying this again: I want you out of my life. I don't want you, or anything that has to do with you in my life or my sister's life ever again. Let this be a lesson to you, the young, naïve Daniella Calavera. I may have enjoyed having you hop into the bed with me, but that's it. You've seen the woman back in the room?" She was barely able to nod, already so stung at Derek's words. "You're a child compared to her, Dani. You certainly did well though in warming my bed while she was gone. But now that Braeden is—"

"Stop it, Derek. I get your point." _You don't want me. You never really wanted me. You never will—even my baby. _She wanted to scream at him, to hit his face, but she can't find further strength. Heck, keeping herself standing, putting on a brave face were draining the strength out of her. She will not break down in front of Derek—for her, for the sake of _her _child. "Goodbye, Derek." She turned around, walking with her head high up.

"My, my, that was so cruel of you, Derek," Braeden remarked, her brow raised. She has just come back to town, and decided to pay Derek a visit to give her updates on Kate Argent's whereabouts. Not that she has much though. But the information she has might lead them somewhere in the future. "Who is she?"

A few months after their encounter with Kate in Mexico, Braeden realized that a relationship wasn't something she wanted. She has always been a free spirit. She and Derek work well together though, and she'd rather had it that way. And so, they parted ways amicably.

"A passing fancy—who happens to be a Calavera." Derek's reply was curt. Braeden knew though that the woman meant something else to Derek.

She decided to tease Derek even more. "Oh, I didn't know you go for really _young _girls." The Calavera lady seemed like a teenager—or someone barely out of her teenage years.

Derek only shrugged, and signaled that they just go back to work. Braeden let the issue pass since she doesn't seem to be getting anything much.

x

Dani was walking aimlessly. Derek's words kept playing in her head over and over again. She keeps on seeing Derek's eyes as well—full of anger toward her. It's an entirely different Derek from the one who used to look at her with fondness. It should relieve her somehow that Derek shouldn't be as hurt by her 'betrayal', given that he just used her as well. To Derek, she's just a child—a young, naïve _child _ who gave in all too willingly. _A child with his child, _Dani would've wanted to scream hysterically.

Suddenly, she felt her knees giving in. She's about to fall into the ground, she knows. But she couldn't seem to keep herself from falling. _My baby! _It might hurt her baby!

Dani then heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Daniella! Daniella, hija!" Before she could hit the ground, someone caught her limping body.

"Abuela…" It was Araya Calavera.

x

"Quien, Daniella?" (Who, Daniella) Her grandmother was her usual strict self—only looking a little heartbroken. She knows of Dani's condition—and from how distraught her granddaughter looked earlier, Araya could sense that it wasn't going well.

"A werewolf, Abuela." Dani bravely met Araya's eyes. Then tears started to well in her eyes. She began to sob. "Perdona me, Abuela. Perdona me, por favor."

"Oh, hija mia." Her mother wanted to get mad, she can sense. But she didn't—Araya can't when she's seeing her granddaughter so scarred. Her mind though is racing as well on which action to take next.

A hunter carrying a werewolf's child is the biggest tragedy among their kind. It's a taboo. The child must be removed from her granddaughter's body right away. No Calavera will become a vessel to a werewolf's offspring.

A few moments passed, and Dani calmed down a little. She didn't say anything to her grandmother about what happened really between her and Derek. She doesn't think it matters still.

Her grandmother then spoke, "Hija, we need to remove that thing from your body immediately."

She broke free of her grandmother's embrace. "Abuela, no. This is my child. I don't care about our family being hunters of werewolves—our longstanding rift between them. You cannot take away my child's life. He's innocent. Abuela, you will have to kill me first before you can harm my child!" Dani's hands were protectively covering her still flat stomach. She was shouting almost hysterically at her grandmother.

God, but she can't bear the thought of having an abortion.

Araya put on an even stricter expression—one that would've made Dani back down. But not this time. Not when it involves her child. "Daniella, listen to your abuela. It is in our code of honor as hunters to take away our life should we become like those that we hunt. Partaking in siring their offspring is unthinkable, hija! We cannot have your body nurture an abomination! And the worthless father of that child—it will simply be for the best if you will not have that child, hija."

She vehemently shook her head. "No, grandmother. You will not hurt the child in my womb, no matter what. "

Araya didn't say anything, but she doesn't look like she will give up the fight either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dani had been back to Mexico for about a week now. Her grandmother hadn't brought up the subject of abortion again, but she's staying on guard. Araya isn't likely to give up what she wants.

In the past few days, she has learned from her nanny since she was a kid about her family's rich history as werewolf hunters. She's been told of how ruthless her grandmother is, living by every word of the code. She thought then that the Calavera matriarch was ruthless only in business (her abuela is one of the most successful entrepreneurs in Mexico), but there's certainly more to it.

"How are you feeling, hija?" Araya asked.

Dani was lying in her bed. The pregnancy thing is all new to her. It has in fact been difficult for her, particularly the morning sickness—which she finds mislabeled because it happens at any time of the day!

What's more, it's practically turned her life 360 degrees. She'd have to do "major adjustments" on her life which she so carefully planned out.

"Better now, grandmother." She wanted them to talk about Araya wanting to terminate the pregnancy, but she couldn't. It might be for the better if Araya's mind is off the matter.

"Won't make life easy for his mother, eh? Like his father." Araya's face was so serious again. Then she smiled, "Anyway, I brought you dinner. I personally prepared it as Lisa said you didn't have a decent breakfast nor lunch."

Dani smiled and reached for her abuela's hand. "Thank you, Abuela, for taking good care of me. Always. I hope you can do the same for my baby." She placed Araya's hand on her tummy.

Araya's fingers barely moved. Evidently, she's still not sold to the idea of welcoming a part werewolf child to her family of hunters. She gently tapped Dani's tummy before taking away her hand.

Dani started to take spoonfuls of the pumpkin soup—her favorite since she was a little kid. She had always been abuela's girl.

"Quien es, Dani?" It felt like déjà vu. Dani's certain though that her grandmother is asking for the name of the werewolf who knocked her up. Judging from her nanny's stories, her abuela might have very well encountered Derek or even his family already.

It took her a few seconds before she could answer. "Derek, abuela. Derek Hale."

Though Araya tried to hide it, she was certainly shaken by the news. So she knew who Derek Hale is.

"Abuela, do you—" Dani suddenly felt dizzy. "A-abuela… What did you do? Please. Do not hurt my baby, abuela. Por favor." Dani was trying to fight off the dizziness, the pull to unconsciousness, but she can't. She began to sob. Then she felt Araya pushing her down the bed—to a lying position. _No. _

Araya looked at her granddaughter. Her beautiful Daniella looked so tired. Certainly, the werewolf in her womb is not doing her fragile body any good. An even bigger reason why she must have it removed from Daniella's womb—now.

"Lisa, bring in the doctor now." She ordered the servant who has also served as Daniella's nanny when she was a child.

"Pero, Senora…" Lisa was hesitant as she knew Daniella would not like this.

"Now!" Araya shouted.

She scurried her way out of Daniella's luxurious room in the Calavera's ancestral mansion.

When the doctor got in, Araya barked orders again. "Do what you have to do, Doctora Galindo."

The middle-aged woman simply nodded. She started taking out her paraphernalia from her medical bag. She's risking her license by performing the abortion—without the consent of the mother, but how could she say no to the influential Calavera matriarch? Surely as well, Araya Calavera wouldn't allow her to go to jail, much less, let it be found that she had an abortion performed against the will of her only heiress.

Araya thought of Dani's revelation a while ago. "The next generation of Hale…" she murmured to herself, her eyes on Celine's stomach. "Talia's grandchild."

The doctor has finished preparing the tools she needs. She then walked toward Daniella—who now has to be prepared for the procedure. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dani opened her eyes, her stare landed on her bed's canopy. She was still a little disoriented. Then she remembered what happened before she lost consciousness. Her baby. Gone. She threw away the first thing that her hand got hold of. She tried to get up, as she felt like she was being drowned—perhaps because of the intense pain and anger.

Never in her life had she felt so violent; but now, she had the urge to destroy everything and anything within sight. She was shouting, crying hysterically by the time that her grandmother, her nanny, and Uncle Severo got to her room. Her room in disarray, with items from the bedside table thrown just anywhere.

"Madre de Dios, Daniella!" Her abuela shouted upon seeing her sprawled on the floor.

"How could you do this to me, abuela?! Why?!" She screamed at her grandmother. Derek. Then her Abuela. Why are they hurting her?

Her abuela ran to her side, and held her arms. She fought back. "No, no, no, Daniella. Escuchame, por favor. The baby is alright. Abuela didn't push through it. Por favor hija, calma te."

"You're lying! You've always wanted him dead! Why?!" She's starting to lose her voice now from all the screaming and hysterical crying.

"Daniella, your abuela is saying the truth. Your baby is unharmed. But it will be bad for him if you keep crying. Please, Daniella." It was her nanny Lisa.

Her cries turned into sob. She stopped resisting her grandmother's touch as well. It wasn't really because she believed in her—how can she when she just betrayed her trust? She was more tired of—of everything. _God, let my baby be really safe. _Could her grandmother be saying the truth?

"Severo…" Her grandmother motioned that he help her get Daniella back to bed.

"Derek. Then you, grandmother. Why are you doing this to me?" Daniella said in almost a whisper.

"Forgive your abuela, Daniella. I thought it was the best for you. But abuela can't bear the thought of losing you. I know I'd lose you if I take away your baby. So abuela stopped before she could forever break your heart, your trust. I am so sorry, Daniella." Araya's voice was breaking. Her tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she cradled her granddaughter in her bosom. First, Derek Hale. Then, her, Daniella's grandmother. It was too much for her granddaughter. She shouldn't have even thought of terminating her pregnancy.

"My baby…"

"Shhh… He's alright. But we will bring you to the doctor tomorrow so they can check if both of you are okay. But you have to stop crying. Lisa is right, it will be bad for your child. Babies can feel what their mothers feel from the womb you know. We don't want the youngest Calavera to be such a crybaby, do we?" Araya was gently massaging her granddaughter's hair, trying to pacify her like how she used to when Daniella was still a young girl.

Dani just nodded. Her sobs more infrequent now.

Araya led her to lying on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her granddaughter.

"Now, we have to rest for your baby, okay?" Dani nodded again, then closed her eyes. She hopes to dream of her baby tonight so she can be full of happy thoughts.

It pains Araya to see her only grandchild so vulnerable. It was so unlike Daniella who grew up so independent and strong-willed. If there is anyone in the world who can try to defy or just even reason out with Araya Calavera, it was Daniella. Oh what has Derek Hale done to her granddaughter?

x

"Is Daniella asleep now?" Severo asked as soon as Araya stepped out of the room.

"Yes. I've never seen my Daniella so vulnerable. That Derek Hale…" Araya thinks that it is Derek Hale that badly scarred her granddaughter. She doesn't wish to find out the details. They don't matter. Just as Derek Hale won't matter in any way to the child in Daniella's womb.

"What are our plans for Derek Hale?" Severo was in fighting stance already.

"Nothing." She simply replied.

Disbelief was in Severo's face. "Nothing?! After what he did to Daniella?" He didn't mention Araya's decision of having the werewolf's child be born into the world—instead of having it terminated, a clear deviation from what hunters would normally do.

Araya looked at Severo sternly. "Yes, nothing, Severo. But he shall never learn about his child. Daniella's child will be born and raised a Calavera. Let us hope that the werewolf blood in the child will be forever dormant. No matter what, the child will not learn of the Hale family. That is why we will do nothing to Derek Hale, Severo." Araya could sense that Daniella herself does not want to have anything to do with Derek Hale again. The child may bind them—but it will mean nothing for as long as Talia's son is kept in the dark.

"Lisa will be staying with Daniella from now on. Get some rest, Severo. You'll be driving us to the hospital in a few hours." Araya commanded dismissively.

x

In the privacy of her bedroom, Araya reminisces of one of her encounters with the late Hale matriarch, Talia.

"_The pain is putting in too much strain in your granddaughter's heart, Araya. Let me hold her—even just her hand. Or else, she might not make it to the hospital." _

_The 5-year old Daniella was running a fever. She's been having what seems like hiccups as well. It was, in fact, a symptom of her granddaughter's heart ailment. Araya didn't let her pride rule this time. She'll do anything for the sake of her precious little Daniella._

_She nodded to Talia. The Hale matriarch held Daniella's arm right away. She seemed to be in so much pain—the exact opposite of what's happening to Daniella. She looked less in pain, though still quite pale. _

"_Her heart's activity is almost at its normal now. She must get to the hospital immediately, Araya." _

_But Araya didn't know how. There were only the three of them in the woods. Her men were in other places as they split up searching for her granddaughter. By chance, it was Talia who first found her. _

"_It will take at least 15 minutes for Severo to get here."_

"_Let me take her to the hospital, Araya. It's faster that way. You can then follow us once Severo's arrived." Talia volunteered._

"_No!" _

"_It is for your granddaughter's life, Araya!"_

_Araya fell silent, then sighed in resignation. "Please take care of her, Talia. I'll be joining you shortly."_

_Talia then scooped Daniella in her arms, taking off by foot to the nearest hospital._

_A few hours later and Daniella was already out of danger. _

"_Should you have been late by a few more minutes, you could have lost Daniella, Senora Araya." It was Daniella's longtime cardiologist. Araya can still be with her most precious treasure in the world—thanks to an enemy. _

"_It's good to hear that your granddaughter is safe now, Araya. Such a pretty child." Talia smiled. "Anyway, I must be going now. My children are waiting for me as well." Talia headed for the door._

"_Talia!" Araya called, making the Hale family matriarch turn around. "How can I pay you back for saving my Daniella?"_

"_You don't have to, Araya. But if you feel like if you really must, I believe that the time would eventually come when my family would need your help. If you can extend it, please do so." _

"_I will, Talia."_

_Talia smiled, then left._

_Araya on the other hand cannot help but feel gratefulness, as well as admiration for the powerful Hale alpha who saved her granddaughter's life. It didn't matter to her if Daniella was a Calavera—a hunter. For that, she'll be forever indebted to Talia._

Araya owes Talia her granddaughter's life—the very same reason why she cannot take away the life that is growing inside of Celine. It's more than the "help" that Talia was probably asking for, but Araya treats her word to Talia as yet another word of honor of a hunter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Four months later

Derek, Cora, along with Scott's pack and Chris Argent were at Dr. Deaton's clinic. In the recent weeks, there have been sightings of the berserkers in towns which Derek and Chris Argent discovered to have been inhabited by werewolves. The towns have been abuzz with the "mysterious, unrelated killings", but they—particularly Sheriff Stilinski knew better.

He and Chris Argent, and Braeden at times, took charge of the investigation in every town with noted deaths, as they didn't want the teenagers to become involved too much. They are after all on their senior year in high school.

Their investigations have been anything but fruitful. No clues as to Kate's whereabouts—not even a track of her scent. Now, they aren't sure if it's her track masking ability that is at work, or she is just mobilizing her berserkers without having to go on-site.

"I know getting to Kate should be our goal—everything will be a little easier on our part if there will be less berserkers created. These creatures though pose serious threats to us. They're practically indestructible, and Kate can use them against us anytime. Chris and I thought that it'd be a good move to try to find out again how to get rid of them," Derek explained what he called the meeting for.

"Do we have any leads?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded. He then took out an old notebook. "This is my mother's journal. It has annotations on the other werewolf packs she has come across with—as well as other supernatural creatures. I just recently discovered this in the vault, and the notes are actually different from the digital compilation of the Hale 'bestiary'."

Stiles curiously skimmed through the journal. Then he smirked, "Dude, there are missing pages at the end of the journal. Unfortunately for us, the entry about the berserkers has been cut off." Stiles was his usual sarcastic self.

Cora rolled her eyes, and retorted, "We know that, of course. But what it provides us is a lead."

"This girl?" Lydia asked, referring to the little girl in the photograph clipped to the journal's entry on berserskers. She unclipped the photo.

"This was dated about 15 years ago. Daniella C." Kira read what's written on the back of the photo.

"Daniella Calavera, Araya Calavera's sole heiress." Dr. Deaton informed the teenagers. "I've traced the date of the photo. It was during one of Talia's trips to Mexico—she was unsure of the supernatural responsible for the attacks at that time. We weren't able to discuss it, but it is apparently the berserkers. It would seem that she also came across Araya's granddaughter at that time."

"But how does she figure out in this? Couldn't her photo be a sort of portfolio of hunters, and nothing related to the creatures?" Malia asked with a frown.

"Knowing Talia, how she writes her notes, the child had become involved in the case. So we're pretty much sure that she's our lead on how to deal with the berserkers."

"So was Talia able to find out then how to defeat them?" Scott asked, his eyes glinting with hope.

Derek nodded. "We found a jar along with the notebook labeled 'berserker ashes'."

"It has a distinctive texture—that of pulverized bone." Dr. Deaton confirmed. How to turn the berserkers to ashes, that they have to find out through Daniella Calavera.

x

"You cannot involve Daniella on this matter! I won't allow it!" Araya's authoritative voice echoed throughout the room. Dr. Deaton _invited _Araya to visit Beacon Hills to discuss matters about Kate and the berserkers. First on their list was asking for Daniella's help—which she obviously vehemently objects.

The druid sighed. "Araya, I know the procedure has its risks, but cliché as it may be, the rewards for us can be great. All we need is to reach to her subconscious, to every detail in her memory of the day she encountered the berserkers and Talia." The other hunter tried to reason out.

Araya remained firm in her decision. "As I've said, Doctor, you cannot involve my granddaughter on this matter. I can provide you with any other resources you might need, but certainly not anything that involves Daniella."

"As we've said, it is Daniella that we need!" Derek interrupted, almost raising his voice at Araya. This huntress is making him lose his patience. Asking Daniella of any recollection of the event is not enough, according to Dr. Deaton. They have to see through the eyes of the young Daniella, and the only way to do that is to get through her subconscious. They can either use Talia's claws—or have Daniella undergo the same procedure as Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Stiles had before.

Derek doesn't really want his path to cross with the Calaveras again—Dani in particular, but they had a mission at hand.

"And I am not giving you my granddaughter under any circumstance." Araya emphasized every word that she said. She stared sharply at Derek that her eyes could probably pierce holes in his body. "End of the conversation." Araya then stood up, and headed outside the clinic.

x

"We go with plan B." Derek announced as they regrouped a few hours after Araya left. They made a trip to Mexico plan B as it'd be more dangerous—for all they know, Araya's men scattered all over the place could be firing at them. The Calaveras became a little more hostile of the werewolves after what Kate did, hence, additional 'resources against werewolves' around their territory.

Scott and his pack will be joining Chris Argent—the only person Araya Calavera can show diplomatic efforts, it would seem. Derek won't be going with them for obvious reasons.

Daniella was taking her morning stroll. She has missed the outdoors a lot, as she had been ordered to take bed rest by her doctor from her 2nd month of pregnancy up to about 2 weeks ago. She's now on the early stages of her last trimester.

Her pregnancy hasn't exactly been easy. She had suffered from several spottings and bleedings—instances when she nearly lost her baby that she has learned to love from Day 1. Daniella is having a baby girl—baby Natalia Calavera. She let her grandmother choose her baby's name.

"_Natalia. Natalia Calavera. Hmmm… Sounds great to me, abuela. We'll be calling her Natalia." She and Daniella were seated at the veranda, her granddaughter comfortably resting her back on a rocking chair. "We love you, Natalia. We're all very excited to see you." Daniella was looking at her now round belly, gently stroking it. _

She was suddenly alert upon hearing the noise coming from the bushes. Then came out 3 teenagers.

"Who are you?" She glanced back to the main house, her eyes searching for their security people.

One of the teenagers raised his arms. "We mean no harm, Ms. Calavera. I'm Scott. Scott. McCall."

She frowned. Derek had mentioned Scott to her before. "What do you need from me?"

"Ms. Calavera, we need your help in finding out how to eliminate berserkers." The only girl in the bunch was direct to the point.

She frowned even more. What were they talking about? Daniella motioned that they follow her. She walked toward an area where the teenagers won't be easily spotted. In the next few moments, they explained what they needed her to do.

Daniella shook her head in refusal after. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you." She wanted to, but not in her condition. The procedures they were talking about may be dangerous for her Natalia.

"But—" The boy named Stiles was about to say something else when Scott held his shoulder firmly. The young alpha shook his head.

"But why?" Malia, Derek's cousin apparently, asked, almost growling.

"I.. I just can't." She looked away.

"I'm really sorry, you guys." She sighed. Saying no to these teenagers isn't easy when she could see the sincerity of their intentions.

"It's okay, Ms. Calavera. We understand." Scott forced a smile. "We're leaving, Ms. Calavera." They then hurried back to the place she first saw them—probably climbing up to the other side of the wall.

x

"Negative, Doc. Daniella Calavera herself refused. We'll have to find another way." Scott updated Dr. Deaton.

The five of them—including Lydia and Kira who stayed in Stiles' jeep and acted as lookouts—were all disappointed. Cora spoke fondly of Daniella that she was almost sure she would agree right away to their request. Turns out, Daniella would refuse.

"It's alright, Scott. There must be another way. Have a safe trip." They could sense though that even Dr. Deaton was disappointed at the turn of events.

x

Daniella has been thinking things over since the wolf pack from Beacon Hills visited her two days ago. After the brief conversation, she went to their library to check out her grandmother's clippings. She discovered that the deaths attributed to berserkers have been growing in number, involving both supernaturals and humans. She learned, too, that Kate Argent was involved.

Daniella knows about the night the teenagers were talking about—the night she nearly died, not due to berserker attack, but an attack from her then heart condition. Her abuela always talked about how grateful she was to a stranger for helping them out; that it had not been for her, she might not have reached the hospital on time. That her abuela would've lost her. She'd never thought that that stranger is Derek's mother.

She, too, though, will be forever grateful of Talia Hale. In her young mind, she'd been her hero. Daniella sighed. The urge to pay the good deed forward ruled over her. Her doctor has said that she and the baby are in a better condition now. In fact, she's no longer taking as much medications as she used to. Maybe a trip to Beacon Hills to help Scott and his pack out would be not be entirely a bad idea—so long as she chooses Option no. 1: Subconscious Access Through Talia's Claws.

She got up to pack her bags and make necessary arrangments—discretely. Now's the perfect time to go with her mother still out of the country for some business matters in Spain (where the Calaveras roots are, just like the Argents of France).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After nearly 24 hours of travelling, Daniella finally arrived in Beacon Hills. Her travel time shouldn't really take long, but she made stops for rest twice as her Natalia needed it. By now, her Nana Lisa would've already discovered that she left the Calavera Mansion. She hoped she wouldn't cause panic (though that's highly unlikely), as she just left a note that she has something to attend to—that she'll be alright.

Scott and his friends didn't leave contact details, so she doesn't know how or where to find them. She then remembered the mention of Dr. Alan Deaton—who she believes is the owner of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. It looks like that's where she should be headed.

x

Chris Argent sighed. He just came back in town earlier this morning for an overseas business trip for Argent Arms, and heard right away that Daniella said an outright no as well. "Well, Daniella's extremely protective of her grandmother, as Araya is to her," was the only explanation Chris could think of when Scott asked why the younger Calavera refused. "They only have each other for family—other than distant relatives like Severo. Araya's extremely protective of Daniella because she's her only family left. Daniella's mother—Araya's daughter, died giving birth to her. Growing up, she's always been sickly, and Araya has always been scared that she might lose her, too."

"Yeah. If she loses her, no one would continue the 'legacy' of werewolf hunting," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

They were surprised though at Chris' revelation. "Araya doesn't want Daniella to live the life of Calaveras as a huntress, actually. She has kept Daniella in the dark all these years. She knows nothing of their family's history as werewolf hunters—well, she used to not know a thing." He glanced at Derek who just shrugged.

Derek was in actuality surprised with this new bit of information. All along, he thought that Daniella did deliberately conceal her identity as a Calavera huntress. Regardless, this doesn't change a thing; she's still from a family of hunters—a threat to his sister, as well as Malia.

To his annoyance, Cora fished for more information—aimed to drive her point that Dani's innocent, and that he did her wrong. "So, she's _harmless? _Not trained to become a hunter?"

Chris seemed to think for a while, then smiled as if he remembered something amusing. "Well, not totally harmless. She's trained in using a bow and arrow—it's a tradition among the Calaveras who have a regal family background. It's actually Daniella who influenced Allison to learn the craft, and might I say, a better perfect shot than my daughter was. Allison and Daniella were long-distance childhood friends." Chris smiled tenderly at the thought of his late daughter.

x

"Oh-kay. So Derek Hale would have to do it. Can I request for someone else?" Apparently, this is a 'project' of Derek. Dani didn't (want) to think that their paths will cross when she decided to help Scott and his friends. Seeing Derek again is the last thing in her mind. One, he'll wreak emotional havoc on her again, more or less. Two, he will more probably than not learn of her pregnancy. She's been successful so far hiding her baby bump with _fashionably loose, _and dark clothes to Scott and his pack, as well as to Dr. Deaton. It's to her advantage that she didn't gain much weight, and her baby bump isn't as obvious as it should be. The perks of a delicate pregnancy, she thought drily. "Does it have to be a Hale?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Not really, but Derek has been the only one who has mastered control. He's also been trying to learn how to use Talia's claws, so he's the fitting werewolf for what we intend to do, Daniella." The doctor paused. "Though we could check out options, but I cannot ascertain her immediate availability." Dr. Deaton seems to know of her past with Derek. "Would you mind if we drive to the east of the town to check out if Satomi's in town? We can call the others later to bring Talia's claws and meet us there."

She shook her head. "No, not at all." She stood up, careful to make sure that her cardigan is in place—the right place to conceal her tummy.

Dr. Deaton was already locking the doors of the clinic when he remembered something. "I'm sorry, Daniella. I have to go back inside for a few minutes. There are some things that Satomi might want to see."

"Sure. I'll be right here."

A few seconds have passed when she heard someone call her name. "Hey, Daniella." The voice was coming from the direction of the alley on her left. Daniella frowned upon seeing a woman standing, grinning.

"You are?" She frowned as she couldn't recognize the woman.

The woman feigned a hurt expression. "My, how could you not remember me, sweetheart? It's Rooney, Allison's aunt."

She vaguely remembers her, but she does recall playing with Allison's much older aunt a couple of times. Then she realized that Uncle Chris had only one sister…

"Well, I'm more popularly known as 'Kate Argent'. Rooney is just Allison's special name for me when she was a little girl. But oh, your abuela prefers to call me La Loba nowadays. I actually kinda like that moniker. Fierce." Kate said haughtily, and walked toward her.

She stepped back.

"Oh, c'mon, Daniella. You're offending me. I have no reason to hurt you, sweetheart. I really just wanted to say hi. You've grown up into one smart and beautiful woman. I've always known you would." For a while, she saw genuine fondness in Kate's eyes. "I've always thought you and Allison would grow up as smart and beautiful huntresses, the next in line for the Calaveras and Argents. Not my niece, apparently." Her eyes turned a shade darker—Dani was seeing hatred in Kate's eyes.

She's heard of what happened to Allison, and she has mourned for her friend as well. Dani finds it unreasonable though for Kate to blame Scott—or the werewolves.

Kate was now only a few inches away from her. "But really, I'm happy to—" Kate paused as if she sensed something. She seemed to be concentrating on something. After a few more seconds, "Two heartbeats, one—distinctly of a werewolf." Kate's eyes changed colors. "What have you done, Daniella? How could you do this to us?" Kate's eyes were fixated on her tummy, making Daniella protectively cover it with her hand. Daniella's heartbeat was racing. _Oh god, save my Natalia from Kate. _

"That child is an abomination, Daniella."

"You are the abomination, Kate! You deliberately violated the code for your selfish interests! For your desire for power!" She shouted at Kate.

Kate said nothing, and drew out her claws instead. Daniella further stepped back. She can do hand combat, sure, but not with her condition. She placed her hand inside her cardigan's pocket, reaching for something.

The clinic's door then opened. "Sorry if—" Dr. Deaton fell silent upon seeing Kate. Neither of them seemed to know what to do.

Kate looked quite poised for a fight—to include Natalia in the list of Hales whose life she had taken with her own hands. Daniella then took out the flashbombs in her pocket and threw them in Kate's direction.

Unsuspecting of Daniella's move, Kate was temporarily blinded. She started to scream in anger.

"Daniella!" It was Dr. Deaton, who was holding the clinic door wide open so they can take refuge. On his other hand was a bottle of mountain ash that he would spread to complete the cycle around the place.

Daniella then ran back to the clinic. Just before she reached the door, she felt a pang of pain in her stomach. _My baby. _She crouched, nearly crying in pain.

"Daniella, what's wrong?" Dr. Deaton rushed to her. She gripped his arm firmly for support. Then his eyes followed the direction of her hand which was clutching her stomach. "Dear lord…" He whispered.

The effect of the flashbombs have been wearing off. Kate was back on fighting form, and just as she was to approach Daniella, Scott jumped in between them.

Dani can now barely tolerate the pain that her knees are almost on the ground as the pain made her crouch forward. She gripped the doctor's hand even tighter. She hadn't noticed Derek and Malia surrounding Kate as well. Then Kate running away, seeing she's clearly outnumbered as she didn't bring 'back-up' with her.

"What's happening to her?" It was Braeden who ran to their side as the werewolves dealt with La Loba. "Derek!" Derek then stopped on his tracks as Braeden called his attention. He was already a few meters away, set to go after Kate. Malia and Scott are already on the chase.

"Natalia…" It was Daniella's last word before she lost consciousness. Braeden caught her body before she fell on the ground.

Daniella's body was so close to Braeden's that the mercenary felt something in between them—Daniella's round belly. "Oh god…"

"We need to bring her to the hospital. Or else…" Dr. Deaton who has recovered from shock finally was able to say something. Other times, such information, a pregnancy, wouldn't surprise him. This one's a different case though—a complicated one involving a huntress and a hunted.

"What happened, Braeden?" Derek asked, worry now all over his face. He was trying to get Daniella's limp body from Braeden to bring her in his car, and drive to the hospital when Braeden dropped the bomb.

"Daniella. She's pregnant, Derek."

She looked at Daniella who he is now carrying with both his arms. His eyes focused on her tummy. The dark, loose clothes would've done a great job concealing it. But in Daniella's current position, the fabric clung to her body, revealing quite a suggestive bump.

Derek suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Drive my car." He ordered Braeden.

x

The normal 15-minute drive to the hospital felt like an eternity. Braeden was driving his car. Dr. Deaton joined them, too, but it was him that was with Daniella at the backseat. He's growing more worried about Daniella. Her skin was now cold—and the next thing he knew, blood was already streaming down her legs. The baby.

"No…" His voice shook.

"Derek, what's happening?" Braeden asked.

"She's bleeding." Derek rolled out the sleeves of Daniella's cardigan, then held her arm firmly, trying to absorb the pain.

"Please drive faster, Braeden. A bleeding's way too dangerous for Daniella at this stage." Dr. Deaton was obviously trying to remain calm, though the hint of panic is also evident in his voice.

It hasn't been long after Derek felt Daniella's clammy hand grab his hand.

"I-I'm okay. But, Natalia…"

Derek frowned, only to realize that she was talking about the baby as she weakly guided his hand over her stomach.

Even without hearing the baby's heartbeat earlier, he'd have no doubts that it was his baby that Daniella was carrying.

"Dani…" She didn't answer. Dani was pulled to unconsciousness again. As he touched her tummy, he could feel that the baby was in immense pain. His child. A few moments later and he felt himself weakening a little. His—and Daniella's unborn child was in so much pain. In fact, the heartbeat he's sensing is quite faint already. He'll be damned though if he lets Kate take away another life of a Hale, especially not his daughter's life.

Finally, they arrived at the emergency room of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. He hurriedly brought Daniella to the emergency room—hoping so hard that she and Natalia will be fine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Derek has been staring at the unconscious Dani for quite some time now. The natural blush of her skin was gone, making her look quite frail, but beautiful nevertheless. She was hooked into monitors and breathing tubes to further monitor her condition. While she and their baby are safe for now, both of them are still in a delicate condition. They'd have to be monitored closely until the full term of the pregnancy which is still more or less 3 months away.

"_The bleeding was triggered by stress. Though we could guess even without seeing her medical records that she's been having a delicate pregnancy. The patient may be young, supposedly quite fit and healthy for a pregnancy at her age, but it would seem that her body's finding it difficult dealing with the pregnancy. Anyway, both the mother and child are safe now. They'll be placed under close monitoring for a few days just to make sure they're really both alright. Definitely though, we won't advise travelling. I'm afraid she can't go back home to Mexico, you say. Well, not at least she's delivered the baby," explained Dani's physician. She wouldn't have told Derek about Dani's situation as she'd been asking for her family (per hospital protocols), but Derek insisted, telling her he's the father of the baby (though it must be his almost murderous stare at the doctor that did the trick)._

His eyes moved on her protruding belly, and a warm feeling enveloped him. His own flesh and blood. Having kids hasn't really crossed his mind yet, but knowing that he'll soon be a father quite excited him. If he just wasn't so worried about Dani and their baby, he would've been grinning like an idiot all day. He listened intently to the baby's heartbeat. It was more stable now, unlike before when their Natalia seemed to be struggling to hold on for dear life. He couldn't fight the urge to touch her belly. Derek then felt Natalia's kick, making his eyes widen in awe.

Derek chuckled. "Hi, sweetheart. Please behave. Mommy needs rest for the two of you." Then he added, "Daddy loves you, Natalia." _You and your mom, _Derek wanted to say. Driving away Dani months ago hadn't been easy for him; after all these months, he constantly thinks about her. He accused her of plotting against his family, yet she nurtured his own flesh and blood in her body, despite it being so difficult for her. He felt so guilty and ashamed.

He surely has a lot on his mind now: his relationship with Dani, the threat posed by Kate and the berserkers, and more importantly, the circumstances of his and Dani's baby's birth. Derek hasn't really heard of a child between a huntress and a hunted; it was practically unthinkable. He could feel though that there are odds against his Natalia.

x

Araya arrived at the hospital in the morning together with Severo. Derek left Dani's room, allowing Araya to take over. He though has a lot of questions. He cannot fully believe that Araya would allow his child to live—Araya who treats every word of the hunter's code as law.

Severo went out of the room, glancing at him icily. He said nothing, and just walked away. A few moments later, Araya stepped out as well. He stood up from his chair.

"There are a lot of things we need to talk about, Hale." Araya said, in her signature cold, but proud voice.

"I thought so, Araya." Then he got straight to the point. "What are you planning? Why did you let my child live?"

Araya tilted her head. "Oh, I've tried doing something about _that, _Derek. I was almost successful at having Daniella's pregnancy terminated." Araya was nonchalant.

He froze at Araya's revelation. His jaws clenched at the thought that he might not have even known about Daniella's pregnancy at all—or might have known about it only to find out that their unborn child's life has been so mercilessly taken away.

"Why, thank you then for changing your mind. What made you change your mind, Araya?"

Dani's grandmother sighed deeply, as if so tired by the confrontation all of a sudden. "My Daniella loved the child in her womb from the moment she's learned about her. And even despite you breaking her apart. I would lose my Daniella if I take her baby's life with my own hands. Besides, I owe your mother." She added the last statement as if it was just an afterthought.

Derek frowned in confusion, so Araya explained further.

"I owe your mother Daniella's life. She saved my granddaughter's life fifteen years ago. I then made a vow that I will repay her by helping out her children should any one of them be in need. This is more than "helping", but I owe her a life; certainly, taking away a life from the Hale line is not a way to repay her."

He said nothing at this. He believes that Natalia is safe from Araya's hands, but he's intent on protecting his daughter from any and every harm.

"Daniella and our baby will stay with me from now on. They're my responsibility." He's not asking for Araya's _blessing. _He's merely letting him know of his plans.

Araya laughed. "My, my, possessive aren't we, Hale? I don't think that would be easy. I won't give up Daniella and my great granddaughter so easily. Their lives are better off as Calaveras, Hale. What made you think by the way that my granddaughter will go with you so easily? After what you did to her? Daniella is a strong-willed woman, Derek. She may be young but she clearly knows what she wants, and what she doesn't want. Natalia, she loves; but you? She can very well raise Natalia on her own, Hale. And believe me, she will." Araya said tauntingly.

Indeed, it's one of Derek's fears. After he drove Dani away, he's not sure if having her back would be so easy. The fact that she didn't bother telling him about her pregnancy clearly sends a message to him that she wants him out of her life—of their baby's life.

"But alright. I am entrusting you Daniella and Natalia for a short while—just until we've eliminated Kate. She's hell bent on banishing your line that I know Natalia is in great danger from her hands. My men and I are doubling are efforts to get her—and solve the mystery of La Loba. Until she's out of the picture, Daniella and Natalia can stay with you. It shouldn't take that long though." Araya had that annoying smile on her face.

"Don't bet on that, Araya." Derek met her stare. "Lucky for me though that you do realize that you have a limited capability to protect them," he remarked sarcastically. At least Araya had the sense that she cannot go on the chase for Kate, and take care of Daniella at the same time.

"Lucky for me, Hale, because I do know for a fact that you can only do so much in trying to convince Daniella that you should be a part of her and Natalia's lives. Good luck to you then. "Again, Araya had that taunting smile in her face.

Dear lord, but she was right. He wasn't confident as well that Dani would be pleased to have him—or just see him.

x

Daniella's room was eerily silent. It was almost noon, and she has been awake for hours. Dani and Araya talked before the latter left for the mission of hunting Kate more intensively.

Araya told Dani that she'll have to stay with him for the _meantime, _to which Dani vehemently objected.

"_Abuela, you can't leave me here! I won't stay with him!" _

"_Daniella, this is the best choice that we have for you and Natalia. It will be too dangerous for you to travel back to Mexico. I need to go back home, hija. I need to get at the bottom of things—of Kate's power. Your child is now Kate's target as well. I want Natalia to be born in this world with no threat to her life, hija. That's why we must get Kate as soon as we can. Hale, I'm afraid, can do a better job in protecting you from his kind, Daniella." Araya gently tapped Dani's cheek. "Unlike him, your abuela doesn't have the supernatural powers to hunt down Kate, and try to protect you at the same time, hija." Araya smiled tenderly, and kissed Dani's forehead. _

_Dani just stared at him disinterestedly to his dismay, and said nothing else. The mother of his child would only stay with him because she needed to for their baby, and not because she wanted to. Regardless, he only has that window of opportunity to make things right again with the mother of his child._

Suddenly, the door burst open, startling Dani as well as him. It revealed an all too excited Cora.

"Daniii!" Cora screamed. It was so unlike his sister that he can't keep himself from chuckling in amusement. She then rushed to Dani's side, hugging her tight.

Dani gasped. Derek's eyes widened. "Cora! You're hurting her!"

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry, Dani. Are you all right?" His sister apologetically looked at him, then Dani.

Dani smiled warmly at Cora. Damn, but she won't even look at him. How could she smile at his sister? "I'm fine. I guess you just missed me too much that you can't contain your excitement." She teased Cora.

"You bet, Dani." Then Cora bit her lip. "And you're having my niece! Really, how can I contain my excitement?!"

Derek called his sister last night to tell her what happened—and that there's going to be a new addition to the Hale family. Cora wanted to get to the hospital right away, but he told her not to as Dani needs to rest well. Cora let the night pass, but he now has his hyperactive little sister all over the mother of his child.

Dani laughed even more. "I guess. I'm glad that you seem excited to see her as well, Cora."

Cora grinned. Then hesitantly, "Uhm, Dani, can I hold your tummy?"

Dani nodded with a smile on her face. "But of course, Cora. Go ahead."

His sister then gently place her hand over Daniella's stomach. "Hey, Baby Natalia. Auntie Cora can't wait to see you."

Derek can't help but smile at the scene. Damn, but Cora could beat him in his excitement over Natalia's birth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Thank you, Nurse Melissa." She smiled at the woman who has been attending to her since she was first hospitalized two days ago. Dani learned from Cora that her nurse is Scott's mother.

Melissa smiled back warmly. "You're welcome, Dani. I'd really miss seeing the doll who graces this gloomy place every day, but I'm a lot happier that you'll be finally discharged tomorrow."

Other times, Dani would've been rejoicing at the news as it means she'll be finally home. For the first time though, it was not much of a welcome news as it would be Derek's house that she'll be coming _home _to.

"It would've been nice to be home." She wasn't able to help herself from blurting out.

Nurse Melissa offered her a reassuring smile. She witnessed how awkward it has been between her and Derek. They barely talk to each other, and when they do, they're too distant.

They both turned to the door as they heard warning knocks.

"Oh, you guys." Nurse Melissa groaned as she saw who her visitors are: Scott and his pack.

She laughed. "It's okay, Nurse Melissa. Visitors are very much welcome." She said lightly. Certainly though, she's glad to see other faces—and engage in _human _interaction. "Hello there, you guys." She motioned that they get into the room.

"I need to go check on the other patients now, Dani." She nodded in acknowledgement to Nurse Melissa. "You guys, especially Scott and Stiles, behave. Don't stress Dani and the baby out, okay?"

"We won't, Mom. Promise."

"Derek just asked us, Scott actually, to look after Ms. Calavera while he's- Err, we just came here for a visit." Stiles bit his lip as he apparently said too much. He looked at her apologetically.

The paranoid grumpy wolf. It's not enough to have his sister by her side, he just had to bring in an entire pack. She didn't mind though as she's rather fond of Scott and his friends—especially the funny Stiles.

"It's alright." She smiled at them. "And please, just call me Dani or Daniella."

"How are you now, Dani? I-I'm really sorry for what happened. If not for asking you—" The young alpha was so apologetic, but Dani in any way doesn't blame them.

"Scott. It's not your fault. It was me who decided to come here. Besides, my baby and I are fine." She tried to sound more enthusiastic, just so to make Scott and his friends less worried.

"It's my cousin's baby, too." Malia remarked, and the room fell silent. All her friends were giving Malia warning glances though. "What? It really is Derek's baby, and she tried to keep the baby from him. I believe you can describe that as 'unfair'." Malia wasn't sorry for what she's saying. Dani didn't want her to be, though. There's truth to what Derek's cousin is saying.

Cora looked at her, worried that she's become upset. Dani smiled, and just mouthed, "It's okay."

"Malia, stop it. We're not supposed to upset her," Stiles admonished firmly. "Or it could upset your _cousin's _baby." Stiles emphasized the word cousin sarcastically, with an exaggerated tilt of his head—and an impression of the signature Hale eye roll.

Dani burst out laughing—and boy, did it feel good. There was a collective sigh of relief in the room.

"Why can I sense that you're not exactly fond of Derek, Stiles? Why, she's your girlfriend's _cousin_." She teased.

Stiles rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, that she can't keep herself from laughing yet again. "How can I when he's threatened me a couple of times? 'I'm gonna rip your throat out—with my teeth.'" He mimicked the father of her child.

Dani chuckled even more. That's so Derek.

"Stiiiles." Lydia glared at Stiles, trying to make him stop.

"What?"

"You guys, it's okay. This is not is territory. And I got your back." It does feel good to be around these teenagers—who are probably younger than her just by three-four years.

The awkward air due to Malia's remarks didn't stay long. Dani and the teenagers chatted until the afternoon. They'd talked about a lot of stuff—from details about one another to their supernatural (mis)adventures. It certainly wasn't a boring afternoon for her.

x

"You have a lot more in common with Dani than you think, Derek. May I say that she had it rough early in life—despite the wealth and luxury Araya raised her in." Derek and Scott (who has Stiles in tow) met Chris met at a café near the hospital as the older man needed to get the details of Kate's recent sighting and attack of Dani. Chris though offered more help—more information he knows about Dani, in the hopes that Derek and Dani could work things out.

Chris continued, "Daniella's mother, Ivana, was being groomed to succeed Araya. While her mind's still far from retiring then, Araya started early on in having Ivana learn the ways of their life as hunters. Dani's mother was exceeding Araya's expectations in terms of handling weapons, tracking, and other things she was supposed to know of. Ivana, too, was successful in leading a normal life, and she was in fact supposed to get married to Dani's father at that time. It never happened though as Dani's father, an Englishman, was killed a few weeks before the wedding—by a werewolf who wanted to exact revenge on Ivana."

"Revenge for what?" Scott asked.

"Ivana had her first kill—a member of this werewolf's pack. It's justifiable though as the werewolf she killed attacked an innocent child in the woods."

Derek sighed heavily. He urged Chris Argent, with whom he has surprisingly grown closer over time—the only hunter he thought he could ever trust, to continue.

"Dani's mother was three months pregnant with her then. What happened though nearly led to a miscarriage. Ivana carried with her in the next months the guilt of causing her baby's father's life. The fact that Dani's parents disowned their grandchild even before she was born just added up to her guilt. It's actually only about a few years ago when the Pendletons have started to get in touch with Dani. Araya couldn't say nor do anything to save then Ivana who she loves to destruction—much like Daniella. In a way, Araya blamed herself as well, as she refused to give Ivana the option not to live the life of a hunter when she tried to beg off. She eventually died giving birth to Dani."

"And indirectly, a werewolf caused her mother's life as well," Derek added. "Dani's never known of this?" Dammit, but he drove away Dani, not knowing that she has already suffered so much from his kind, and believing what he wanted to believe. What a bastard he is.

Chris Argent shook his head. Then with an amused smile, "Not until Araya learned that 'some werewolf' knocked up her 20-year old granddaughter." Chris quipped with much amusement, making Derek roll his eyes.

He rolled his eyes even more when Scott's and Stiles' eyes grew wide in shock as well, though they said nothing. When Derek first mentioned months ago that he had a relationship with Araya's granddaughter, Chris speared him with an isn't-she-too-young-for-you look, much to his annoyance. Chris' face turned serious. "Araya thought she could convince Dani to get an abortion once she learns that she's never known her parents because of werewolves. She was apparently wrong as Dani loves your baby." The man smiled at him.

Chris' comment warmed Derek's heart. Before she left yesterday, Araya handed him Dani's pre-natal records as she's likely to need it now that she'll be staying in Beacon Hills until she gives birth to their Natalia (what Araya would like to believe, but Derek's not keen on making that happen). He learned that Dani's pregnancy had been quite difficult—that abortion had been made an option for her by the doctors eventually, as their baby has been posing serious threats on her health. Dani though went on with the pregnancy—even with her life at stake.

Derek then asked the question that's been bugging him. "So, Araya really has no intentions of taking away our baby's life?" Derek told Chris the reason Araya gave him—her word with his mother.

"I don't think she would—or she can. Not only does she love Dani dearly for her to risk losing the only family she has, but she also swore to a 'code' with your mother. You see, other than the hunter's code, each of us can enter into our own personal code—or even change the hunter's code that we live by like Allison did. When Araya made a code with your mother, she meant to honor every word, every implication of it. Your baby is safe from Araya, if that's what you want to make sure. From other hunters though, I couldn't be so sure, Derek."

Scott glanced at him worriedly. Derek's jaw clenched. "I couldn't be so sure as well if our baby would be safe from my kind. Natalia will be born into this world being both a huntress and a hunted."

Chris nodded. "She's what may well be considered a taboo, Derek. With the centuries-old conflict between hunters and werewolves, we can always assume that anyone from either kind could always target her."

"There hasn't been any other similar case as the new baby Hale?" asked Stiles. Sometimes, the hyperactive spaz can be sensible, Derek thought.

"None we know of. Relationships between them are unthinkable. I'm actually surprised that I encountered not one, but two huntress-werewolf relationship in my lifetime," Chris remarked drily, making Stiles chuckle. "We've heard of cases though of pregnancies—mostly on huntresses' ends, but they were terminated at once."

"Oh god. Seriously." Stiles just couldn't believe how messed up it could be.

"It's Kate though that we have to watch out for, Derek. She's violating the code for her 'noble causes', and she's probably made your baby number 1 in her list."

"Why did she have to see Dani though?" Scott asked what is still one of the biggest puzzles to them.

Chris frowned. "Probably because of what she said—that she just wanted to see Dani. My sister's been fond of Dani. She and Allison were childhood friends. Kate's been looking forward to the then little girls' future as hunters. The thought of Allison could've made Kate want to see Dani." If there's one thing that Chris liked about his sister, it's her genuine love for his late daughter.

x

This is Dani's first morning in the house where Derek brought her. She was discharged from the hospital yesterday, and was expecting to be staying at Derek's loft. She, as well as Cora, were surprised though when Derek parked in front of an elegant two-storey house located in one of Beacon Hills' posh areas.

"_How'd you get this property at such as short time, Derek?" Cora frowned at her big brother. _

"_I got this place a couple of months ago, not three days ago. The furnishings though were completed just yesterday," Derek explained as he got their stuff from his car. "Let's get inside." _

_Dani and Cora were amazed by the house's façade, but they were even more impressed when they got inside. Understated luxury seemed to be Derek's theme of choice for his house, and she admittedly loves it—but this wasn't her home. It was Derek's—and Braeden's, more probably than not._

Dani's plate was full. She initially got just two pancakes with a small amount of syrup, and immediately realized she didn't like them at first bite. She set them aside, and put two new ones on her plate. Dani did what Derek did to his food: she spread peanut butter on the pancakes, then topped them with sliced bananas.

She's already had two bites—of the same food that Derek is having—and she still is not happy with her breakfast. Dani eyed Derek's plate in frustration. She then laid out her hand to Derek's direction, then blurted out, "I want your food."

Both Derek and Cora frowned in puzzlement. They looked at her plate, then at her again.

She caught the amused smile Derek was trying to suppress. Dani glared at him.

"Food cravings." She explained grudgingly, not looking him in the eye. _Oh, Notalia, why are you doing this to Mommy? _Dani didn't have as much craving as this in her early months of pregnancy. She believes this is just one of those cravings—if they do still occur in the late stages. This is just way too embarrassing for her, but she just cannot not eat what Derek is having.

"Of course. What Natalia wants, Natalia gets." She could see the amusement in his eyes, but decided not to comment on it. Dani could feel the blood in her cheeks. Derek pushed his plate to her direction. Good thing his second round of pancakes with peanut butter and bananas was still untouched.

Dani started eating Derek's food silently, not wanting to meet the Hale siblings' eyes. She knew though that their attention was on her—that Cora, too, was trying to hide her smile.

In a few minutes, Dani was already on her last bite—but she's still far from satisfied. She feels like crying in frustration. What would Derek think of her? Oh, this is too childish, but can she just blame it on her hormones?

Derek seemed to have sensed it though. "More?" She raised her head to see Derek's eyes still twinkling in amusement. Dani just nodded.

x

In the next days, Derek has been a doting baby daddy. He and Dani still did not talk a lot, but at least Dani seems less resentful of him. It has become part of Derek's routine as well to personally prepare everything that Dani eats—though she's been preferring to eat just pancakes (with any topping Derek could whip up) most of the time. When they were still a couple before, Derek would always prepare pancakes for Dani which eventually became her favorite. It would seem that she—or Baby Natalia has been craving it.

That particular afternoon, Dani was feeling particularly irritable. It was unreasonable, she knew; she wasn't supposed to feel that way, just as she promised. Seeing Braeden in the house though really pissed her off. _This place is for her, for them, Dani, remember? _Dani hopes that Derek realized she wasn't really comfortable living at a house he bought for him and Braeden. Fortunately though, it's only for the meantime as she and Natalia will eventually move back to Mexico—or England once matters with Kate have been settled.

Derek and Braeden have been in the study for more than an hour now. She's been waiting that long, too, for Derek. Before Braeden arrived, Dani wanted to ask Derek to drive her to the grocery so she could get some ice cream. It's actually only now that she gets to indulge with food, as the first few months of her pregnancy had been hell aka non-stop morning sickness, that she had grown not particularly fond of eating. Now though that her body's handling the pregnancy a little better, she wants to indulge in everything she can eat.

Dani stood up. She's giving in to the _need _to go to the grocery and grab what she wants. _Hah! Who're you kidding, Dani? You're just feeling upset with Braeden and Derek. _

She grabbed her purse which she has already prepared, and stepped out of the house.

x

Braeden had left a few minutes ago. She had news, alright, but it wasn't about Kate. Braeden brought him updates about the Desert Wolf. He'd promised to help his cousin find her mother and he would—amidst all the other concerns that he has right now. It took him and Braeden quite a while to discuss matters, as they needed to lay out the details for their plan to work. Timing is everything for this one. Derek was trying to call Malia to tell her about the latest development, as well as the plan, but she's not answering her cell. He decided to leave his study, and check on Daniella.

"Dani?" He called. Derek was beginning to panic though when he couldn't sense Dani's presence anywhere in the house. "Dani?" Still no answer. He's checked every room and there was no sign of her.

Derek tried to calm himself down, and just track Dani through her scent. He got into his car and started driving.

x

It's been about thirty minutes now since Dani has settled into a park. She's gotten herself ice cream from the grocery, then figured that she really doesn't want to go back to Derek's house yet. Her feet then led her to the park.

The kids playing were such a wonderful sight. She can already imagine her Natalia growing up a happy baby. Dani wished that Natalia would take after the Hales in terms of strength so her daughter can have a happy childhood—something she didn't fully experience as she spent a lot of time indoors, worse, in the hospital, being a sickly kid. For a time, she had to be homeschooled so there weren't a lot of interaction with other kids. Dani doesn't want the same for her baby.

"Dani!" She was really started at Derek calling out her name loudly, angrily. Thank goodness, her other hand was holding on the swing's chains for support, or she would've dropped on the ground.

"You startled me! I nearly fell of my seat, Derek!"

"Why did you leave the house alone? You got me worried!" Derek was clearly angry… and scared? _Shoot. I forgot to leave a noted._

She bit her lip. "Sorry. I couldn't wait to get ice cream, so I went alone." _You were so busy with Braeden, and my ice cream can't wait. _

Derek closed his eyes, and inhaled-exhaled deeply several times, trying to calm himself down. "You should've told me, Dani. You could've went to the study, and I could've left what I was doing if you and Natalia can't wait to get your ice cream." She would've been pissed off at his tone—he sounded as if he was trying to explain something to a child—but she was too amused at his reaction. "Ice cream!" He murmured exasperatedly.

"I won't do it again. Promise." Or not.

"Let's go home." He offered his hand so he can assist her stand up.

Dani just looked at it for a while, then shook her head. "I don't want to go back yet. I want to watch the sunset."

Derek sighed, but he caved in. "Okay. We're watching the sunset."

He then sat on the vacant swing on her left. For a while, they just watched the kids playing—running after one another. They were probably thinking of the same thing—of wanting to see Natalia growing up.

A few more minutes and the kids had left one by one. It was also starting to get dark and cold. Dani then felt Derek place his jacket over her shoulders. "Let's go home, Dani." Derek said in a soft voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Derek, Dani, and Cora were at the living room when Dani brought up a subject that badly irritated Derek.

"Derek, stop being unreasonable! All I want is to help! It's not as if I'm going on 'field work' like you do. As I've said, I'd only be involved in doing research!" Dani was almost raising her voice at Derek. She believes that it's unreasonable for him to keep her from helping in the only way she thinks she can.

She had brought up the topic after dinner that she has been in touch with someone knowledgeable about ancient Mexican practices related to myths (and not-so-myths) about the supernaturals. It's been frustrating Dani that she can't seem to do anything about the situation when it's her daughter's life—and even her grandmother's, Derek's, and everyone else's lives that are at stake.

"You are not in any way getting involved, Dani." Derek said firmly, his jaws clenching in controlled anger.

She crossed her arms. "I am in every way involved in this, Derek. The life of my child is! I just can't sit down, and do nothing, when I can try to find a way how to help." Dani won't back down in this fight with Derek being quite a big bad wolf.

"If you are really concerned about _our _child, you would leave this matter to us. We've nearly lost Natalia a few weeks ago, in case you've forgotten. _I _won't take another risk, particularly that there's no certainty in what this friend of yours can bring on the table!"

"Well, this friend of mine certainly knows something, Derek! Your mercenary has hit a dead end. Pursuing new leads is the only logical thing to do. Besides, abuela and I trust-"

"I'd can trust a mercenary, but not a hunter, Dani!" Derek shouted.

"Derek!" Cora stood from where she was seated. She'd let her brother and future sister-in-law (if she can still forgive Derek) say their respective pieces earlier, but Derek's saying too much now. "Stop being such an ass!"

What Derek said nearly brought Dani to tears. A little pride was what she only has for now, and she won't let herself be stripped of it by crying in front of Derek.

It took her a while before she could manage to speak again—when she was sure her voice won't break.

"Of course, Derek. You need not remind me of that. I don't care who you trust though—or who you can't trust. What matters to me is that Natalia could be born into this world without a threat to her life looming around the corner. I can do something about this matter, and I will, regardless of what you say. Don't worry, I won't be putting Natalia in any more danger than she already is in now. As I've said, my involvement's just in going through data my friend can help me with—something I can do from the comforts of this house." Dani's voice was cold, but firm. Her face was void of emotions.

Derek stared at her for a few seconds. Realizing that he can't stop her, he left the room without saying anything else to her.

"Dani…" Worry for her was all over Cora's face.

"It's alright, Cora." She tried to smile at Derek's sister. "I just… feel tired all of a sudden. I'll be in my room."

Dani left the room as soon as Cora nodded in acknowledgment.

x

"What was that back there, Derek?! Do you know how much you've upset Dani? How much of an asshole you were?" Cora stormed into her big brother's study. "I've always thought that you've mastered control, Derek. Apparently though, you have little control over your mouth." Sarcasm was in Cora's voice.

Derek closed his eyes. "Fine. I've realized it too late, Cora. I—It wasn't my intention to hurt or upset Dani. But I hope you both understand how difficult for me it is to just even think of Dani's and Natalia's lives being put in danger again. Yes, Dani's intentions are good, but I can't help the attack of paranoia every single time."

Cora's face softened. "I know you're just worried about the two of them, Derek. Dani's much stronger though than you think she is. How else could she have managed to carry your child in her womb with her condition being so delicate? Or even just go through it after you've broken her heart?"

Derek frowned at this. "Did she tell you that?"

"That you broke her heart? Not explicitly, big brother. That's what I can conclude though based on some bits and pieces Dani's told me." She tilted her head tauntingly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Right. Dani could talk to you for hours, but she could barely even look at me. Good for you then, little sister."

Cora's face suddenly turned serious. "Contrary to what you believe—"

"Yeah. I made a mistake of driving her away because of my belief that she deceived me—"

"Among other things, Derek. Let me talk, alright?" She glared at her brother.

Derek sighed in frustration, but let her continue anyway.

"You're also mad at Dani because you believed as well that she intended to keep little baby Hale from you from the very start. That's where you're wrong, big brother. Dani was supposed to tell you she was pregnant the very day her doctor confirmed it—only to listen to your crap that you only wanted to seduce the 20-year old virgin into your bed. That your generous offer's over with Braeden back." Cora stared at him accusingly.

Derek remembers clearly, of course. It was their last meeting. He and Daniella hadn't seen each other in over a month, then he finds her in his loft's door. Derek wanted to grab her, kiss her, and keep Dani in his arms forever, but he forced himself to believe that his sense of responsibility toward his family—or what is left of it—is even more important. So he deliberately said harsh words to Dani to drive away the "young, naïve child" (his own words), who was apparently already with his child at that time.

Derek groaned upon the realization. He's beyond an asshole. His sister though was apparently not yet through torturing his poor sould.

"If that wasn't enough, Derek, you had the gall to bring Braeden here for Dani to see. Seriously, have you realized that it could've reminded Dani everything that you've done and said to her months ago when all she wanted to tell you was she's having your baby? My, you're lucky bringing Braeden here didn't drive her—and my niece away the second time around." Derek may be the head of their family, but Cora certainly has the power over him this time.

The room fell silent. "If I'd known that you'd be bossing me around like this, I would've ran away with Dani months ago, instead of choosing to baby sit you, little sister." Choosing his family over Dani is the most difficult decision Derek had to make. He used all the control he could muster to not seek Dani out again. Obviously though, life has other plans for him. He's grateful for Natalia, not just because he'll soon become a father; but also because she binds him and her mother together. If not for Natalia, he doubts if Dani would ever speak to him again—after all that he did and said to her.

Cora rolled her eyes. She then walked to her brother and hugged him. "Really, Derek. I'm grateful that you look after me—and Malia, but I've always known that Dani is the woman for you, despite her being a Calavera. She and soon enough, Natalia will be your life, Derek. And that will make me immensely happy." Cora said sincerely.

Derek ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Cora." After a while, "You're not my baby anymore." He teased.

Cora frowned, then pouted at the realization. She raised her head. "I will always be your baby, Derek. You'll just have a new one—your real baby."

The sour wolf grinned. "Right. Seriously, I can't wait to hold Natalia in my arms. I just hope Dani forgives me soon enough."

x

At around midnight, Derek went to Dani's room—like he always does every night, unknown to Dani, and possibly even Cora. He'd spend hours watching over Dani, just looking at her serene face. He'd always place his hand over Dani's who always protectively covers her tummy—their baby. He leaves Dani's room only about two hours before the sunrise—and before he does so every single time, he'd plant soft kisses in Dani's forehead and her tummy—kisses for the mother and child.

x

After breakfast the following morning, the three of them had been busy preparing for their activities that day. Derek, as usual, is headed to checking case leads. Cora, who's usually just at home staying with Dani, was headed for her own errands that day. Dani took the chance to be out of the house as well, though with werewolf friends to keep her company.

Dani accepted Lydia's invitation to go shopping (the resident banshee promised it won't be very tiring)—which was fine with Derek. They'll be joined by Scott and his beta, Liam, Kira, and Stiles.

Just as Dani stepped out of her room, she saw Derek also stepping out of the locked bedroom. Among the rooms in Derek's house, it's only one that she and Cora don't have access to. She is admittedly curious to find out what's behind the door that Derek keeps locked, but she lets the "what-you-don't-won't-hurt-you 'principle' rule her.

When their eyes met, Dani just nodded at Derek. She doesn't think they should be talking as they'll more or less end up arguing.

"You look lovely."

She was surprised with Derek's behavior. Why, they were almost shouting at the top of their lungs last night, and now, he's giving her a complement? Nevertheless, she politely acknowledged him.

"Thanks." It was too polite—even cold.

She then headed for the stairs, with Derek just behind her. By the time they reached the foot of the stairs, Derek spoke again.

"Dani, about last night—"

"Your trust issues?" She raised her brow. Seriously, what made Derek think she'd be interested to talk about it again?

He was quick to deny it though. "It's not about that. What I'm—"

They were interrupted by the buzz of the doorbell.

Derek gave her one last glance, before he headed for the front door.

"Hey, Derek. Is Dani ready?" Dani heard Lydia's voice.

"She is. Where are you going, by the way?" Derek asked.

Lydia mentioned the mall they were supposed to go to.

"Hi, Lydia."

"Oh my. Hi, yourself, too, pretty pregnant lady."

Dani's glad at Lydia's appreciation for her dress.

She laughed. "Thanks. You look ready for the runway." Dani pointed at the younger woman's outfit.

Lydia pouted, and smiled proudly. "Let's go?" Dani nodded.

"We're going now." Of course, she had to be civil still to Derek.

"Take care. Text me if you'll need anything, okay?" Her baby daddy is again his usual paranoid self.

"'Kay."

"Bye, Derek. Don't worry too much about Dani and baby Hale." Lydia said cheerily before they finally stepped out of the house.

x

"We still have a couple of hours to kill shopping before we meet your friend, Dani. Let's have fun for now." Lydia smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Lydia. Sorry, if I have to drag you into this." Dani's extremely grateful at Lydia—not just for today, but for their recently formed friendship. It turns out that Lydia has heard so much about her from Allison, just the same as she seems to have known Lydia so well even before she has met her through the photos and texts that Allison sent her while she was still in England—before she had met Derek Hale.

Lydia playfully glared at her. "C'mon, Dani. It's nothing, really. Glad to be of help."

They spent the next moments chatting happily, from the nerdy to the trendy stuff.

x

It was almost 5 in the afternoon when they parted. Scott went ahead with Liam as they were supposed to go somewhere else, so Kira drove home alone. She and Lydia though were off to their own little project.

Just as when Lydia was about to start her car's engine, they were startled by knocks on her car's window.

"Stiles! You startled us!" Lydia clearly doesn't look pleased at Stiles appearing out of nowhere.

Stiles pointed to the backseat—he wants to go with them. She and Lydia exchanged glances.

Lydia frowned, then bit her lip. "I knew he's being suspicious of us."

"If we don't bring him along, he'll alert Derek." She winced.

"And you may not be able to meet your friend."

She nodded at Lydia—in agreement, and in signal that she could open the door for Stiles.

"I knew you were up to something." Stiles exclaimed as soon as he got in Lydia's car. Then excitedly, "So where are we going?"

Dani bit her lip. "I'm beginning to worry about Alexis. He hasn't been answering my last messages and even calls. He hasn't confirmed his arrival in Beacon Hills." Alexis is the lead she's been talking about to Derek and Cora. He's an archeologist who's been working on European and South American sites, particularly in Mexico, that are related to ancient practices and supernatural-related legends and myths. She called him a few days ago to ask if he knew anything about shapeshifters and related sort of stuff in the Mexican region—and he actually did. He's flown all the way from England to meet her, but now, she couldn't reach his phone.

"It's a he?" Lydia asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

Dani nodded hesitantly. "Uh, would that be a problem?"

"Well, to us no, but to Daddy Derek, possibly. Don't we all know just how possessive he is of his baby mommy?" Stiles remarked drily.

She frowned at this, then remembered her primary concern.

"Don't worry too much, Dani. For all we know, his flight may just have been delayed." Lydia tried to comfort her.

She shook her head. "When Alexis called before he left England, he told me he felt like someone's following him. He wouldn't have said anything like that if he wasn't serious."

x

"We're here at your meeting place, Dani."

They got off the car to check inside the café. There was no sign of Alexis. They asked around and no one saw anyone who fits her description of Alexis.

Dani's growing even more worried.

"Hey." Stiles gently tapped her shoulder. "I can alert my dad." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Please. Thank you, Stiles." She smiled gratefully to him.

Dear lord, but she hopes Alexis didn't get into trouble because of her. "Lydia. Can I ask another favor?"

Lydia grabbed her hand and pressed it tightly. "Anything."

The bashee started the engine after she told them where they were going: the animal clinic.

x

"I'll just wait for the two of you here," Lydia told her and Stiles before they got off the car.

"Uhm, Dani, how do we get inside the clinic if Doc's not in? Sadly, Scott didn't give me duplicates." Stiles had a worried, at the same time puzzled frown on his forehead.

"I know how to pick locks. It should work." She then brought out a clip from her pocket.

She tried to tinker with the clinic's lock, and in less than a minute, she's opened it.

"Yes!" Stiles shouted. "Oh god, you should teach me that trick."

Dani giggled. "I will, one of these days." Then she turned serious again. "Let's go."

When she first arrived in Beacon Hills, she asked the doctor to keep some of her 'stuff' which include a bow, cross bow, a gun, _sais_, and a few more flashbombs.

The clinic was silent, but she and Stiles were still careful not to make any noise.

Stiles had to be the one to bend, and try to reach for her black bag, as it's now difficult for her to bend too much given her condition.

"Got it, Dani." Stiles brought out her medium-sized bag of weapons—all of which she was trained to use (though her abuela doesn't know she studied Asian martial arts and shooting).

They were about to leave when they heard a loud thud from the examination room. Its doors were closed… So they weren't sure if they were really alone.

She stepped forward—toward the door.

"Dani, no!" Stiles said in whisper, panic in his voice.

Before she could slide the door open though, someone opened it from the other end.

Stiles screamed, but she was able to hold her breath.

"Uncle Chris!"

"Dani!"

They uttered each other's name at the same time.

Chris was about to fully block her line of sight, when she quickly made her way inside the examination room as her eyes caught someone familiar.

"Alexis!" She's sure her eyes were wide in shock.

His hands were chained to the metal rail attached on the wall, while his mouth was covered by Braeden's hand.

"Oh god, are you alright? What did they do to you?" Dani was horrified at the sight of Alexis. While he wasn't a total bloody mess, she saw dried up blood on the left side of his head. His wrists were starting to bruise as well from perhaps struggling.

Braeden removed her hand from covering Alexis' mouth.

"Hey, Ellie. My apologies for not making it to our meeting," Alexis tried to greet her casually.

Her eyes moved to the man on the British archeologist's right: Derek Hale.

She wasn't able to help herself. In her British accent she eventually acquired from years of studying in England—and in an accusing tone, "You bloody bastard!" Dani gave Derek dagger looks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Three Months Ago

_Dani's on her fourth month of pregnancy now. The past months had been quite difficult for her—beyond the morning sickness, she's experienced blood spottings, and bleedings—constant threats to her unborn child. Her body is at its most fragile than ever, but she's bent on making sure that her baby will live through this. That not another Hale will be lost in the hands of a hunter._

_Her life before Derek has been going well. She had finally met her paternal grandparents after years of estrangement, and they do everything to make up for the years they have lost. She definitely enjoys the University as well, with her professors and peers telling her that she's one of the most promising names in her field. Even before she finished her degree at the age of 20, she has already been making a name for herself. _

_It was due to her grandparents' and abuela's prodding to take it slow that she decided to take a short break in California, just before she went to graduate school. Though she'd much prefer to be in the laboratory and work on her stuff, the chance to live fully on her own brought out the adventurous side of her. She'd only told her abuela that she was staying in California—she had kept her in the dark that it was in Beacon Hills in particular that she was finding a temporary home. It apparently is a wrong move on her part._

_Initially, she thought that it was the total freedom that would make her stay in Beacon Hills worthwhile—that is, until Derek Hale came. Things started to change for her. All of a sudden, she grew aware of what her peers would tell her to enjoy: a romantic relationship with the opposite sex. To her chagrin, the rational, ever cautious side of her seemed to have gone on hiatus as soon as Derek stepped into her life. She would've labeled herself stupid and impulsive with the changes in herself brought about by her new found relationship. But then, she could only give in to the really 'human' side of her._

_Cliché as it goes, it tore her apart when Derek drove her away, saying he no longer wanted her, that he was just a young, naïve girl who fell into his trap. Gone was the Daniella Calavera Pendleton that all her life, she had tried to live as: strong-willed (to the point of stubbornness), independent, rational. Heck, she had never imagined herself getting pregnant at 20—making her just a year short of becoming a teenage mom. _

_Her brief tryst with Derek though resulted not only in a child she's grown to love more and more each day, but also in the revelations about herself and her family. It was as if she wasn't really the Daniella Calavera she had believed she is all her life. _

_She constantly thinks about her family's long history as hunters, of her parents being killed by werewolves directly and indirectly, of her becoming a disappointment to her abuela and grandparents, and more importantly, what would become of her child—born out of a huntress and a hunted. _

"_Hija mia…" Dani was seated in her room's balcony when she heard her abuela call her name. _

_Dani forced a smile. "Abuela…" She stood up to kiss her abuela's forehead. _

"_How are you and our little Calavera?" Her grandmother asked excitedly. Sometimes, Dani can't help, but feel guilty that everyone around her has to exert extra care around her—as well as extra effort to keep her happy. _

_Dani gently patted her tummy. "Doing pretty fine today, abuela." She smiled—a genuine one this time. _

"_It's starting to get cold, Daniella. Let's get you inside." Her abuela led her inside her room. _

_They sat beside each other on the couch. "Thank you so much, abuela." She hugged her grandmother tightly. If not for her grandmother and her baby, she would probably be more lost than she already is. _

_Araya gently ruffled her hair as they stayed in the tight embrace. "Daniella… You are always welcome. Abuela loves you and our little baby, always remember that. So… I hope you'd find the will to live again, hija." _

_Dani can't help her sobs. "I'm so sorry, abuela. I know I have been so weak. I'm being such a disappointment. You did not raise me this way."_

"_Shhh… You are not a disappointment hija. You are not weak. You never were. Sometimes, we have to get in touch with our vulnerabilities to realize where else we can find our strong points, hija. You are in the process of finding yours, I know. Abuela though only wishes that you can smile more, be happy again, and go on with your life as soon as you can. Find the strength to live again in the life on your womb, Daniella." Araya's voice broke. _

_Since Daniella's birth, she had tried her best to keep a lot of family secrets from her granddaughter's knowledge in the hope of keeping her safe. She was apparently wrong though, as Dani fell into the hands of their enemies. Daniella is blaming herself for what can happen to the child in her womb—having another life, an innocent life, involved in what she considers as a lapse in her judgment._

_What happened with Derek Hale forced Araya to let the family secrets out—secrets that would both make and break her granddaughter. Daniella now knows that they come from a family of hunters—a duty that started centuries ago. More importantly, however, Dani now knows that her parents died because of werewolves. It is then an even bigger tragedy for the Calaveras that Daniella has never known her parents with their lives taken away by a hunted, yet she is nurturing a life in her womb that is of a hunted. _

"_I will abuela. For my baby." _

_Araya broke the embrace, and cupped her granddaughter's face. "Si, Daniella. For your baby. I know you long for the love of your parents—of your mother. Be strong for your baby, hija. Let our little Calavera feel the love of a mother, for I know you have so much to give." _

_She has always believed that her daughter died of heartbreak, of guilt which eventually robbed Daniella of the chance to experience a parent's love for her child. _

_Daniella swallowed, then nodded. "Si, abuela." Daniella firmly held her tummy._

"_Daniella, you have a visitor." Her Nana Lisa announced. Daniella frowned as she was not expecting any visitor. _

_A familiar face then walked into the garden. _

"_Hey, Ellie."_

"_Alexis!" Her face lit up._

_Alexis hugged her and kissed her forehead ever so gently. "How's my favorite girl?"_

"_Having a girl." She grinned. Yesterday was her pre-natal check up and the doctor had told them the gender of her baby. _

_Alexis grinned as well. "I'm happy for you then, Mommy Ellie," he teased._

"_Tea for Alexis, please, Nana Lisa." _

_Her nana smiled. "Alright, hija."_

"_Thank you." She and Alexis uttered at the same time, making them laugh._

_Alexis' eyes were suddenly filled with tenderness. "How have you been doing, Ellie?" His voice was laced with concern. _

"_Doing a lot better now, Alexis. It took me quite a while to bounce back, but I've realized that my being selfish is too unfair for my baby and abuela. I cannot dwell on my pain for long." She smiled. _

_Alexis is her closest friend. He has become her confidante over the years. Her relationship with Derek though was the only thing that she kept from him. When Alexis found out that Derek got her pregnant, but reconciliation was out of the picture, he offered his name for her and her baby for his love for her is more than for a friend's.. She refused his noble intentions though as it would be quite unfair to him. _

"_That's really good to hear, Ellie. There's more room for excitement now for your baby's birth." He said lightly._

_Dani giggled. "Yes. Oh god, shopping's not really my thing, but when abuela brought up the topic of us shopping for the baby's stuff, I could barely contain my excitement! We're having a room renovated to turn it into baby Natalia's nursery, by the way." _

_Alexis nodded in approval. "Natalia. It's a beautiful name. But why Natalia?" _

_Her mood suddenly changed; the excitement's now gone. "Abuela chose it, and I like it as well. Part of it is from my mother's name, Ivana; but it's more after… after Derek's mother, Talia. We owe her my life, after all." _

"_Ellie…" He held her hand in an attempt to offer comfort as he noticed the change in her mood. _

"_I'm sorry. It's just that I still can't help but think about things at times. I've never felt something was missing in my life as abuela has always loved me that I cannot ask for more. I've managed not to think too much about not ever knowing my parents. Then I realized that I don't want the same thing for my daughter. I want her to have that one thing I never had, Alexis. A complete family. It's that one thing though that I may never be able to give to her. Because of me, my Natalia's precious life is caught between a centuries-old conflict. Danger may always be looming around the corner for her, Alexis._

_What's more, I feel bad about myself. How can I not feel hatred toward werewolves when it's them who robbed me off my chance to having my parents? God, but I don't know any more if I'm this way because I love or I have loved Natalia's father—or just because my daughter has a werewolf blood running in her veins. Or maybe I'm indeed just a young, naïve girl. I am so confused, Alexis." Strange enough though, there were no more tears as she confided to Alexis. Ah, perhaps, her daughter is starting to heal all her pain. Her precious little one. _

_Alexis offered her an understanding, reassuring smile. "It's alright, Ellie. Perhaps it's just not knowing about something that turns out to be a big part of your life. Then when you learn about it, it has just figured its way to becoming an even bigger part of your life. But remember this, Dani: not everything or everyone overwhelming you is important; only your daughter is."_

_His words are as good as being translated to "Forget about Derek Hale." _

_As it has always been in the years since she'd known Alexis, he has been a constant fixture in her life. He was her confidante, counsellor, and even clown at times. He helped her get through that difficult phase in her life—and shared her excitement over the coming of her baby. _

"You bloody bastard!" Dani glared at Derek, her chest heaving from much anger. This is the final straw for Dani. She just can't believe that Derek would resort to such means—kidnapping and coercion, for the love of god! "This is what you meant by "leave it to me"? I recommend that you hire another consulting mercenary, Derek!"

Dani was visibly upset, but all Derek can do was gape at her in shock. It's the same for everyone, actually—Uncle Chris, Braeden, Scott, Dr. Deaton and Stiles were stunned at her outburst. It was Stiles who first recovered though, and started to stifle his laughter.

Derek finally regained his 'composure'. He then sighed deeply. "We are trying to get him to cooperate, Dani. We've tried the easy route—talking to him—but he won't say a thing to us, when he obviously knows a lot. We don't mean him harm. He'd eventually talk, we just need time. That's why we took him here." His voice was firm, with the hint of controlled anger.

"Well, this is not the right way to make Alexis talk!" Breathe in, breathe out. In a calmer voice, "Give me the keys to his handcuffs." She said firmly—wanting to make sure that Derek gets the message that she's serious—and mad.

Derek just arrogantly raised his brow—sending her the message that he'll have it his way. She tilted her head, and on they were in playing the 'outstare-me game'.

"Nope." Derek crossed his arms.

She shrugged her shoulders. "'Kay." Derek frowned.

Dani then looked around her—and grabbed a small scalpel. It momentarily sent everyone in panic, they must've thought she'll be using it with Derek.

"Ellie…" Alexis finally spoke—but only to warn her.

She frowned. "Relax, Alexis. I'm not using this on him. That'd be futile." Dani then proceeded on what she really intended to do—tinker with Alexis' handcuffs.

"I was sure I locked the front door earlier. I now figured out how the two of you got in," Dr. Deaton remarked with much amusement.

"Dani's amazing, Doc. I should learn the trick from her one of these days." Stiles sure did sound overly enthusiastic—obviously fascinated with the 'art of picking locks'.

She could feel Derek's eyes on her, carefully watching her every move.

"Derek…" It was Scott. There was worry in his eyes, and an unspoken request that Derek gives her what she's _reasonably _requesting for.

As Dani's back was against Chris, she couldn't see the amusement and tenderness in the eyes of her childhood friend's father. He could see Allison in her—strong-willed to the point of stubbornness.

Alexis spoke. "It's alright, Ellie." He clearly knows her. He could feel that she's quite upset with matters, Derek in particular.

"No, it's not, Alexis. I'm sorry for getting you into this." She kept her eyes transfixed on what she was doing. Finally, she heard the _click_ sound, just about the same time that she couldn't help wincing in pain.

"Ellie!"

"Dani!" Derek was quick to hold her.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Alexis asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Just back pain." Dani had to bend down a little as she tried to unlock the handcuffs, clearly straining her back. Moving around has been a little difficult for her due to the advanced stage of her pregnancy. She resentfully removed Derek's hands which were placed on her arms.

Dani felt Derek's body stiffen. She decided to just ignore him, and get on to business.

"I've gone through the documents you sent previously, Alexis. I'm sure though that you could tell me more than what those documents could."

Alexis nodded. "Indeed. I'd really appreciate it if you return my laptop." He looked at Uncle Chris.

"Of course." Chris told them he'll have to get it from his car, so he stepped out.

"And, I'm afraid you're wasting your time going through those documents. Those are for a completely unrelated project." He informed Braeden who has been all this time flipping through a pile of document Alexis brought with him. The mercenary noisily dropped the folder she was currently looking at, apparently frustrated.

She then groaned. "But of course, Derek's old school. He'd think of looking at hard copies of documents, ancient looking papers—and not that." Dani pointed at the flash drive Alexis was holding.

Derek sighed heavily, then did the signature Hale eye roll at her remark. Though he's not computer illiterate, Derek's not particularly fond of the digital world. He prefers books and newspapers for instance, over the internet. It's actually hilarious whenever the teenagers—Scott and his pack—are trying to teach him 'techie' stuff.

Just as Chris came back with the laptop bag, Derek tried to take away the flash drive from Alexis—only to writhe in pain as he was taken by surprise by Dani's Taser gun. Good for him though as was able to grab the steel table's edge for support.

"Dude!" Scott's eyes were wide in shock. He rushed to Derek's side.

"Definitely not a nice thing to do, Ellie." Alexis was frowning, though he was clearly amused as well.

"Well, I don't get why he still has to _have it his way. _He's a little too impatient." She stared at Derek, with no hint of remorse in her face.

"My, my, your little baby momma has fangs, eh, Derek?" Braeden said mockingly.

At the same time he was about to answer, Cora and Lydia came rushing in.

"Derek! What happened to you?" Cora asked, surprised to see her brother wincing in pain. She knows what caused it.

Derek just shrugged.

"My fault. I'm sorry, Cora." She smiled at Cora awkwardly.

"Oh. Derek surely deserves it." Cora smiled at her brother mischievously.

Dani and Alexis went on with accessing the files in the latter's laptop. Braeden though seems keen on throwing a few more scathing remarks.

"Learned the same method from your grandmother, Daniella? Seems like no matter how much Araya tries to keep you from her _lifestyle, _a hunter's blood would always run in your veins. You may want to explore _more electrifying _options next time—your grandmother's favorite, as she used on Derek before? You know, the less handy machines that could deliver stronger voltages? I could recommend a secluded, underground room—complete with metal gates you can strap a werewolf to so you can get more satisfying results." Braeden's sarcasm is getting on her nerves. The mercenary seems hell bent on pissing her off in every way possible.

Cora was glaring at her, obviously already more pissed off than Dani is.

Dani took her eyes away from the laptop screen. "Thank you for your recommendation, Braeden. I already have the perfect place in mind though." She crossed her arms. Certainly, she cannot be 'outbitched' by this mercenary. "I'd prefer to cuff Derek on his bed posts—made of fine metal, as I've checked. Certainly a bit cozier than my abuela's set-up of choice, but… would do the trick in delivering _satisfying results." _She titled her head mockingly. Father forgive her for she has sinned, but she can't let the mercenary win this fight.

Alexis faked a cough to hide his amusement—almost everyone else in the room's jaw dropped at her statement. Cora and Lydia though who were not exactly fond of Braeden were smiling triumphantly on her behalf.

"I'll be a willing victim then," Derek quipped. One side of his mouth was twitched in amusement. Dear lord, but he is certainly enjoying this. She shot him a sharp stare.

"Here." Alexis broke the slowly-getting-awkward-ambience as he flipped his laptop so everyone can see what's on the screen.

To Derek's annoyance, Alexis has been quite helpful to them. He didn't actually expect that he has a connection with Dani—or 'Ellie' as he would so sweetly call his Dani's name when Braeden told them about a new lead that they cannot not pursue.

It wasn't actually him who had Alexis cuffed in Dr. Deaton's clinic, but Braeden—he just didn't bother correcting Dani. Braeden's network has been tracking him from England, and much to their luck, or so they thought, he was apparently headed to California. Braeden tried to talk him out from the airport, but the university lecturer vehemently refused. Braeden recognized that he knows quite a lot, hence, resorting to means that would coerce Alexis to give them the information they need.

Braeden then forcibly dragged the man to Dr. Deaton's clinic. They just received a call from her that she's 'brought' a new lead, and that they must meet at the clinic at once.

Derek had been really surprised at Dani's outburst. He knows that she can develop quite a temper, but he was definitely surprised at the concern she has shown for the Alexis guy. He had actually asked Braeden to release him even before Dani arrived, but the sudden attack of jealousy made him change his mind.

And for the nth time, he behaved like an ass toward Dani. As Alexis cleared up a lot of gray areas in Kate's case, he noticed even more how the man feels toward the mother of his child. Alexis has obviously been in love with 'Ellie'—and his Dani is certainly fond of him as well.

Derek would hate to admit it, but Alexis would have been a good man for Dani. Decent, living an 'average' life, and clearly someone who would treat Dani like a queen.

"I've reviewed the data that I have on hand so far, Ellie. The temples you've mentioned, they're among my most recent excavations, though my team and I have left them about 2-3 years ago. These temples though are rather interesting. They're not just tied to religious practices and myths in the region—I've discovered that they're also central to the practice of magic—one that's closely tied to, possibly even grounded in myths about the supernatural."

Even before Stiles could speak, Lydia's already asked a question: "Well, is it tied to a were-jaguar in particular?" It was the teenagers in particular who were very eager that the case seems to be closer to a resolution.

Alexis nodded. "It is. What's fascinating about Kate—the La Loba Ellie has been talking about—" Alexis stopped as he saw the shocked, even horrified reactions of the teenagers.

It alarmed him that that the guy seems to know a lot. It was Scott though who aired a similar concern.

"Uhm, were you able to disclose a lot to him, Dani?" Scott asked Dani nervously, but Alexis answered the question for her.

"If it's the extent of my knowledge on the supernaturals you're worried about, I've actually known about them even before Ellie has. May I just say that I've unearthed quite a rich mass of information in my field work," Alexis quipped amusedly, implying that he's had a fair share of encounters with supernatural creatures in Mexico.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"As you were saying…?" Dani prodded Alexis to continue. Derek's attention though was barely on what's being discussed, as he's much too distracted by the full trust that he could sense Dani has for Alexis.

"Kate—the La Loba and were-jaguar—I don't think she earned her powers as La Loba at the same time that she's bitten."

"It wasn't the bite that also turned my sister into La Loba?" Chris clarified.

"It wasn't. A rough calculation of the timeline Ellie mentioned leads me to the conclusion that she was at the right place at the right time—though not exactly 'right' for you guys. On the night of the full moon that completed her transformation, I believe that she was at one of the ancient temples associated with the Nagual legends. This may or may have not made her a were-jaguar, instead of a werewolf, but I am almost certain that this is what led her to acquiring the powers of La Loba. She's taken more than refuge at the temple; accidentally, she's taken in the power to create the berserkers."

"The temple and the night of the full moon. Definitely not a good combination," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

Alexis smilingly agreed. "Definitely not."

"Can we take away any of her power—either as La Loba or as a were-jaguar? Or even better, both?" asked his sister Cora, her arms crossed. She obviously wasn't fond of Alexis for a reason he could guess: Alexis shouldn't be in the picture, certainly not when everything between him and Dani is still far from okay.

Alexis met his sister's eyes. "It can be 'reversed', Ms. Hale. All the elements that gave Kate the power of La Loba—the moon and the temple—every time they converge, power is granted to one who can hold it; just as it weakens those who already wield it."

"But we don't want to just weaken Kate." Chris' face was grim, the implication of his statement need not be made explicit.

"Yes. Which is why you need the aid of an ancient stone—the one that would serve as the marker of the end of Kate's power as La Loba."

"Where do we get it, Alexis?" Dani asked.

Alexis shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ellie, but that, I cannot answer. It's what I have been tracking down all these years—along with a couple of other ancient stones and gems that are used for rituals."

Suddenly, everyone's spirits died down a bit.

"Weakening Kate is still a good option for us. That should eliminate our problems with berserkers at the very least." Scott's voice was hopeful. Derek and Chris can actually only agree. They at least have options now—though it's far from what they consider as the 'ideal' scenario.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

In the duration of the 'meeting' with Alexis, Dani had been giving him the cold shoulder. To Derek's annoyance, Dani is pretty much upset—even disappointed with him, all because of the Alexis guy.

"Bye, Alexis. See you again soon." Dani sounded really sad. They'd just dropped off Alexis in the hotel he's staying at for the night. The young British archeologist is leaving for an appointment in New York tomorrow morning. He just came to Beacon Hills to help out Dani. One call from the mother of his child and the guy packed his stuff and took the first flight to US. His New York trip is actually just an 'on the side'.

Alexis gently pinched Dani's nose, a gesture with so much meaning that the two of them seem to be sharing for so long. He felt like an outsider, a total stranger to Dani. "See you soon again, Ellie—with your little angel in your arms by then, preferably. Pregnancy suits you, by the way. Though you could gain a little more weight, sweetheart." The bastard was all smiles and too sweet to _his _Dani. "It was nice meeting you, Derek, Cora."

He just nodded. Alexis then stepped back, a signal for him that he can already drive away. Derek pushed a button immediately to roll up the window on Dani's side, and started to drive home, wanting to keep Dani away from the man as fast as he can.

They didn't talk on the drive back home—including Cora who was observing the two of them from the back seat. Finally, they arrived home. Dani didn't wait for him to open the door for her. She quickly got off the car and walked to the front door.

Derek sighed, and just handed the keys to Cora.

"Your fault, big brother." Cora looked at him accusingly.

x

Dani feels bad about herself. She certainly lost it back there at the clinic—shouting at Derek and even using a Taser gun on him. She herself was shocked at her behavior. Dear lord, but she was really violent back to Derek.

Braeden is right for saying that a hunter's blood runs in her. By implication, she's someone who could always bring harm to Derek, instead of protection which is what Braeden is capable of. She learned from Malia's stories that it was Braeden who thought Derek 'survival skills for humans 101' when the father of her child thought that he was losing his werewolf powers. The mercenary, to her credit, has certainly equipped Derek with what could help him protect himself further—protect himself even from her.

She headed for the stairs as soon as they got home. Dani turned her head to Cora. "Night, Cora." Then Derek came inside the house at the same time. "Night, Derek." She still managed to say.

She didn't wait for the siblings to respond, and she just headed to her room. Dani took out her phone from her bag, and sent Alexis a message.

_Dani: _: ( I feel terrible.

Alexis immediately replied.

_Alexis: _This is certainly not because of what happened to me, yes?

She replied.

_Dani: _: (

A few minutes had passed and there was no reply from Alexis. Her phone then started to ring for an incoming call.

"Hey, Alexis."

"You can tell me what's bothering you, Ellie." Alexis' voice was deeply concerned.

"I can't talk over the phone. Chat?"

"Alright."

Dani then hang up, and opened her laptop. She'll be typing away—a lot.

_Dani: I hurt Derek back there. : ( _

_Alexis: He quickly recovered, Dani. No worries ; )_

Yes, Derek healed immediately, but things aren't as simple as they seem.

_Dani: He did, but it turns out that I'm exactly one of those hunters he should protect himself and his family from. _

This is what has been bothering Dani. Derek may be right after all to despise her for being a Calavera. She seems predisposed to hurting a werewolf.

_Alexis: ELLIE. _

_ That is not true. _

_ Don't be silly by thinking that it's your hunter instincts—there's no such thing!_

Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Since her grandmother had confirmed months ago about their being hunters, she started to worry a lot about Derek. In a way, she was grateful that he drove her away, as he could protect himself and his family.

"_What if I'm like Kate? The hunter who killed Derek's family? Hunter blood runs in my veins—just like her, Alexis." _Dani remembers disclosing her worries to Alexis months ago.

Derek lives a dangerous life, and Dani's disappointed with herself as she can't do anything to protect him. What's more, even she is a potential danger to him and his family—including Natalia. Alexis is right by saying it was silly—believing that there could be some sort of a 'hunter gene'. Still, she can never rule out her fears that she will always be a huntress, as Derek will always be a hunted.

The thought brings out her fears and insecurities like nothing else could. Her love for Derek has never waned; it Is in fact her love for him that makes her want to protect him even from herself. She's always thought that she and Braeden are stark contrasts: Dani will always be tantamount to danger, while Braeden will always be synonymous to protection. She feels relieved for Derek every time she sees him and Braeden together. For her though, each time is a 'desensitization exercise', an attempt to make herself not feel any pain seeing Derek with another woman.

She began to type again.

_Dani: Still, Alexis. My behavior back there proves that Braeden is right. _

She closed her laptop, and didn't wait for Alexis' reply anymore. She curled up in fetus position, wanting to drift into a dreamless sleep—or anything that could keep her mind off from what happened today.

x

"Damn it." Derek cursed. He'd listened to Dani's short conversation with Alexis over the phone. Of course, Dani can't talk as she knew he might be listening. It made him curious all the more as to what it is that Dani wouldn't want him to hear, and know about. He would've been fine with it, had he not heard Dani crying.

He typed on his phone.

"What're you planning to do, Derek?" Cora asked. She, too, had a heavy feeling over what's happening to Dani (or what she's going through).

"I'm meeting Alexis. I need to find out what it is that's bothering Dani," he said angrily.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Argh. Meet him here then. Don't you dare leave the two of us alone here, Derek. Kate loves attacking at night, remember? Let's not take chances please."

Derek speared his sister with an are-you-kidding-me-look. This house is his and Dani's happy place. Why would he bring the bastard here?!

Cora understood why, making her mockingly tilt her head. "Seriously, Derek? If this house is some sort of a holy ground for you, may I remind you that you brought Braeden here."

It was his turn to do _the _eye roll. "Fine."

x

In less than an hour, Derek and Alexis were facing each other again. Dani's sleeping soundly, so he and Alexis can have that 'heart-to-heart' conversation in the living room—with Cora as the self-appointed referee.

"What's bothering Dani? What made her cry?" He asked without any preamble.

Alexis' mouth twitched in amusement. "But of course, you, Derek."

Derek tried to control his anger. "I figured," he remarked sarcastically. He sighed. "I don't think it's just about me being an arrogant bastard. There's something else running in that pretty head of hers, and that's what you are going to tell me." Derek asked—no, commanded Alexis lightly.

Alexis chuckled. His smug expression further irritated Derek. "I am not quite sure about that, Derek."

Derek glared at the younger man. "You love _Ellie, _right? You want to see her happy? You'll have to tell us what exactly is not making her happy." Derek gritted his teeth. Derek Hale just cannot—and does not say 'please'.

"You're right. I love Ellie."

Derek didn't expect the admission from Alexis. In a way, he does feel threatened. He and Alexis are poles apart—from looks to their respective backgrounds. The young archeologist has a 'very British look and feel' in him. More importantly though, one glance at both of them, and it could be quite obvious that he lives a dangerous lives—while Alexis would be that decent, fine-mannered man every girl's parents would like her to build a family with. Based on the information Chris has on the Pendletons, Dani's grandparents, he's almost a hundred percent sure that their vote's on Alexis for their dear granddaughter.

Alexis breathed deeply. "Ellie thinks—no, believes that she poses danger to you by her sheer hunter birthright. It's as if she has a 'hunter gene' that she thinks makes her pre-disposed to harming you, Derek. She knows you've been tortured by Kate, by her grandmother. Ellie shares your worst fear—that you could lose your family yet again to a hunter. She is damn terrified that she'd cost you your life. Ellie's trying to protect you from herself, Derek." There was a grim expression on his face.

He frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"Isn't it? Ellie's a beautiful, brilliant woman, Derek. The whole world had been waiting for her—"

"Before I robbed her off her life," Derek interrupted.

Dani's number 1 admirer nodded. "Among other things. Well, despite her vast potential, Ellie's always been insecure. She has the tendency to think the worst of herself. She has more faith in other people than herself—you, in particular. Ellie believed that every word you said about her being a hunter—like Kate—is true. Ironically, your supernatural powers can't heal you of far deeper wounds of your past, Derek—and the very human Ellie has always wanted to heal you. Keeping her distance from you is a means to protect you from herself. Much like her vow not to let any other Hale die in the hands of a hunter, particularly your daughter. The pregnancy's far more dangerous than you think it is to Ellie. The baby nearly cost her her life many times in the last months, and it would be that way until your baby is born. Ellie would see to it that your daughter would live at the expense of her life. I am telling you these things so you could find a way to lessen Ellie's burdens—to help her battle her insecurities, and stop believing the worst about herself." Alexis eyed him intently.

Alexis revelations—they were just too overwhelming for him.

Apparently though, the man wanted to torture him a bit further. "It took months of struggle for Ellie trying to regain control of her life since you parted ways. It's been going well for the past. Her way to recovery's been pretty good for the last few months, then here you are again." Alexis shook his head. "By the way, your track record of homicidal ex-girlfriends is not in any way helping," he quipped amusedly.

He rolled his eyes on this remark. Of course, that could give Dani a reason to believe that he has a penchant for women who prefer killing sprees over shopping sprees, and that she could be one of them. He groaned inwardly.

"I must be going now." Alexis stood up. I've told you all that I know—and all that you need to know. Give Ellie what she deserves, bastard. After all, my offer to her still stands." Alexis eyed him challengingly.

"What offer?" He could sense he's not going to like this.

"My name. For her and her, well, your baby. 'Daniella and Natalia Harding'." The man had the gall to look proud. "Sounds good to me."

"'Daniella and Natalia Hale' sounds even better, you bastard." His tone was dangerous. He wants to make sure that Alexis gets the message.

"You better do something about it then." Alexis said in an equally threatening (to Derek, at least) tone.

x

Derek went to his study after Alexis left. It was already past midnight. On what had become a routine for him, he's supposed to be watching the sleeping Dani at this time. He felt like he needed some time along to process everything Alexis said—and develop a game plan. Funny because he'd been planning everything about the case on Kate Argent and Malia's mother, and he hasn't devoted the same effort on matters with the person who mattered the most to him.

In the course of his relationship with Dani months ago, he has so willingly opened to her his hang-ups in life. The death of his family, the betrayals, and the danger that he and everyone around him seem to be constantly in. Dani had only patiently listened to him, as well as tolerated his grumpiness. It wasn't always his best foot forward when he was with Dani, and he was quite comfortable with it. She didn't give him her approval; what she has always given him was acceptance.

With what Alexis though, he realized that he may have much damage to Dani by dragging him into his life. He did feel guilty with the pregnancy initially. Derek knows Dani has so much potential, that there's a world out there waiting for the 21-year old mother of his child. Apparently though, he's made Dani believe the worst of herself.

Derek walked to the couch where a couple of paper bags where placed. They're from Dani's shopping date with Lydia earlier—well, yesterday, technically. He smiled amusedly as his eyes landed on the black bag beside it—Dani's mobile weaponry, which she brought with her to Beacon Hills.

He grabbed the paper bags, intending to bring them to the nursery. It's the only place in the house that he hasn't shown to Dani and Cora, as he was still doing some customizations. It's now ready for Dani's viewing as he had made the last installations needed.

"Derek." He turned to find Cora standing in front of her door's room.

"Cora. Why are you still awake? You have school tomorrow."

His sister shrugged. "Can't sleep. After what I _overheard _from your conversation with Alexis."

He knew it. The ever curious little Cora Hale would still listen, despite his efforts to exclude her in his second meeting of the day with Alexis.

Derek extended his hand. Cora then walked to him and embraced him. "I'm making it right with Dani."

Cora nodded. "I know you will, big brother."

He tenderly kissed his sister's forehead. After a while, Cora ended the little Hale drama in the Hallway. "I better get to sleep." She was about to walk back to her room when she noticed the paper bags he was holding. "Those are the baby stuff Dani brought earlier. Where are you taking them?"

"Natalia's nursery." He said casually.

Cora's eyes widen. Then exclaimed at the realization, "It's the locked room!"

Derek chuckled at the excitement in her voice. "Yes, it is."

His sister pouted. "Dani and I are really curious what's in the room. I actually thought it was Braeden's room or something. I think Dani thought so, too."

Derek's head became deeply furrowed. "A room for Braeden? This house is for Dani, Cora."

Cora smiled tenderly at the realization—that he'd bought this house a few months back because he was ready to take things to the next level with Dani. She hit his arm gently (based on werewolf standards)—the most thoughtful gesture Cora can manage.

"I'll go with you to Natalia's nursery."

"No."

"Why not?" Cora seems poised for a little violence.

He used his big brother and baby daddy authority. "I haven't shown it to Dani yet. She's supposed to see it first. I'll show her the nursery in the morning. Only after then can you see it."

Cora smirked. "Fine. Later today is it then." Cora could guess that Derek went all out for her still unborn niece's nursery.

Derek laughed. "'Night, Cora."

x

Cora left for school early that morning so only he and Dani sat together for breakfast. How Derek wished though that his sister was there, so the dining hall won't be as silent as the graveyard.

Derek decided to break the silence when he saw Dani has already finished her food. "I want to show you something."

Dani frowned, then just nodded. Derek stood from his chair, and assisted Dani to get up as well. They then left the dining room.

She was obviously surprised when they stopped by the 'locked room'. "What is it you're showing me, Derek?" She was frowning even more. Well, it's understandable if she and Cora did assume that it was a room for Braeden. Don't he and Dani just need to seriously talk?

He didn't answer. Instead, he unlocked the door and opened it wide open, inviting Dani to come in. She shrugged and just stepped into the room.

Dani gasped at what she saw.

"It took a while to finish this room. Well, I had fun scouting for furnishings for Natalia's room, but they apparently took time to be delivered. It's finally done now, though you can always add your personal touch."

Dani looked around the room, her hands gently brushed through the hand-painted cabinets (courtesy of him). She stopped by the crib. It could well be the centerpiece in Natalia's room. It comes with a classic design—a canopy included. The room is predominantly in white and light shades of pink—Dani's favorites. There's a cozy couch at the corner of the room, and beside it was a low bookshelf of children's books. He thought he or Dani could make it their favorite spot, as they both love to read, and reading to their baby is definitely a must-do.

Dani turned to him. "It's beautiful, Derek. Really beautiful." Dani, too, had a really captivating smile that warmed Derek's heart. Seems like he finally did something right for Dani, after quite a few misses. He sighed in relief. "Thank you, Derek."

She then continued checking out the crib, grabbing and putting back the pillows and stuffed toys he placed on top of it as decoration one-by-one. He moved forward, gently enveloping Dani in an embrace. Derek intertwined his hand with Dani's which was resting on top of her stomach. Ah, he's always wanted the feeling of having Dani in his arms.

Dani's back stiffened, though she didn't resist his embrace. In such a gentle voice, "I know I've been much of an ass to you, sweetheart. I drove you and our child away, saying stupid, hurtful things. I—I deeply regret hurting you, damaging you. I'm so sorry, Dani. "

"But you may be right, Derek. You need to protect yourself, Cora, Malia—even our baby from me." Dani's voice was shaking.

Derek hugged her tighter. Dammit, but Dani has to live through the consequences of what he said months ago. "No, sweetheart. That's not true. You're nothing like Kate. You're no hunter— and if you decide to embrace living as one, you'd be like any other Calaveras who'd live it honorably. You're not a monster, sweetheart." Oh god, but he's beginning to realize that Alexis is right.

"We don't know that for sure, Derek. I don't think I've come to terms on how much my life has always been linked to your kind. And yesterday made me realize that there's an ounce of a vengeful soul in me." Dani sobbed.

Derek gently turned Dani so they could be face-to-face. He cupped Dani's cheeks. "Dani, please stop believing that you might just become like Kate." He hugged her, but Dani released herself from his embrace.

"I can only imagine what you've been through with the death of your family, Derek. You've never fully healed, yet there's always the possibility it could happen again, as long as there are hunters. Kate barely had a motive—she's probably just a sociopathic huntress, but I could always have a potent motive, Derek. Revenge." Dani was turning so emotional now, revealing how deep the implications of her being a huntress, and him being a hunted run. Dani then gently held his cheek. "I want to protect you in the way that I can, Derek. And I'd protect you and our child even from myself." Dani looked so determined.

"Dani…" Derek could sense that Dani's love for him is still there—somehow. But she's conflicted due to what she's learned of recently about their worlds—worlds that should never meet, but have been so several times in the past. Now, there's even a child that binds them.

She bowed her head, and stepped back. Derek got the message that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. He'll give her what he wants—for now, that is. Healing takes time after all.

Derek grabbed Dani's hand to place the key to the nursery room on it. "You can now visit the nursery anytime you want, now that it's ready," he said in a gentle voice. He then headed to the door, leaving Dani in their daughter's room where she can probably find temporary solace every now and then.


	14. Chapter 14

Dani has been staring at her phone for a couple of minutes now. She's in some sort of internal debate whether to text Derek or not. In the end though, the 'go' side of the debate prevailed. She typed her message:

_I'm scheduled for my pre-natal check up tomorrow. Cora has school, so she can't join me._

Message sent.

Asking Derek directly on whether he wants to accompany her to her pre-natal check-up seems quite difficult to do for her, so she'll just let him draw inferences. She'll be marking her 8th month of pregnancy tomorrow, but it would be the first time that the father of her child would be accompanying her. That is, if Derek's not too busy—and is actually interested.

Dani pouted when more than half an hour has passed already, and there is still no response from Derek. She tried to focus her attention on the book that she's reading. Dani sighed heavily when her attempt was all in vain. She glanced at the bedside clock—it's past 10 pm. Derek isn't home yet—and she's not up to waiting for him and his reply to her text. She got up the chair, and walked toward her bed.

Dani then heard warning knocks on her door. "It's open."

It revealed her baby daddy who was holding a glass of milk for her. Without saying anything, he handed the milk to her.

"I got your message. I'll be coming with you, of course." Derek sounded really excited.

She nodded. "Thank you." She began to drink her milk.

After quite a while, Derek broke the awkward air of silence.

"So, during your check-up, what happens? Does it hurt?" Derek fired the questions away, curiously interested.

Dani can't help but smile. "Hmmm… It doesn't really hurt. If I have to take intravenous meds, it does hurt, well, a little. It's just routine check up tomorrow though—my doctor will check on my vital signs and the baby's. But tomorrow, I'm also having a sonogram. We'd get to see Natalia—though it's just more of a black and white photo or video. I find it really exciting though." Her smile turned to giggles. With another check up done by tomorrow, she's closer and closer to seeing, hugging, and kissing Natalia.

Derek seemed to get even more excited at the thought. "Would I, uh, get to see her as well?" He asked hesitantly.

Dani smiled lightly. "If you want to. The daddy's allowed to be there during the sonogram."

Derek then grinned. "God, I won't be hiding my excitement anymore. It's futile." Then his expression became tender. "I can't wait to see Natalia."

She suddenly gasped, making Derek worry. He kneeled in front of her, uncertain where to hold her. "What's happening, Dani?" Panic was on his handsome face.

"I'm alright. I think Natalia wants to tell you that she can't wait to see you, too. She's kicking harder than the usual." She smiled. "Oh!" Natalia kicked again.

"Oh god, sweetheart. You probably can't keep your excitement, too, but please be a good girl." Derek's voice was so gentle—even fatherly, as he 'talked' to their baby. His eyes were fixated on her swollen tummy—though he obviously wants to do more than just looking at it.

"Go ahead." She urged Derek.

Derek seems surprised, but he didn't want to pass on the chance. Slowly, he placed his hand over her tummy. Their baby moved again, making Derek's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Hey, sweetheart." Derek looked so overwhelmed. He gently stroke her tummy.

When Derek raised his head and met her eyes, they said nothing to each other, and just exchanged smiles.

x

Dani's check-up was supposedly scheduled in the afternoon, but Derek brought her to the hospital just after Cora left for school. Dani looks quite pale and weak, making Derek dead worried. She was quite okay last night.

Dani was lying on the examination table with the doctor pointing some sort of medical equipment on her bare tummy. Despite his worry, Derek finds himself in awe of what he was seeing. He actually could not clearly visualize Natalia's form, but he was just so amazed at looking at their baby for the first time—no matter how 'blurred' the images were.

After a while though, there was a worried frown in the doctor's forehead. He was quick to sense it.

His body tensed. "What's wrong?"

The doctor cleared her throat, then alarming Dani as well.

"What's happening, Dr. Sanders?"

"The baby's heartbeat. It's fainter, less stable. The umbilical cord's wrapped around her neck, Dani, Derek."

"No." Dani's voice broke. Derek knew what the doctor meant as he read up on pregnancy and childbirth. What the doctor is trying to say is that their baby is in a fatal condition. "Derek…" Dani looked at him with panic in her eyes.

He firmly held her hand, trying to offer assurance that it's going to be alright for her—for their Natalia.

"What do we have to do, Dr. Sanders?" He tried to remain calm, and damn, was it so difficult.

"We have to perform emergency caesarian delivery, Derek. We have to get the baby out, now."

"But it's still a month before my due date." Dani had been told before that the target is to really deliver the baby on its full-term. Her pregnancy being so delicate had been thought to pose significant effects on the baby's development, and it was then deemed best that she stays in the safest environment—Dani's womb—for as long as she can, despite premature birth a big possibility.

The doctor glanced at Dani worriedly. "We have to do this, Dani. The longer Natalia stays in your womb, the more dangerous it is for her. As it is now, she's growing weaker and weaker."

Derek nodded at the doctor. He then turned to Dani, "It's going to be alright, sweetheart." Derek's unsure though if it was an assurance he was trying to tell Dani or himself.

x

In about an hour, Dani had been prepared for the caesarian delivery. Derek has been with her the entire time. They didn't say anything to each other, and just held hands, their fingers tightly intertwined on top of her tummy.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She sobbed. Dani has put Natalia in so much stress because of her stubbornness. Now, their baby is in danger because of her.

Derek smiled at her—an obviously worried one. "Hey… What are you saying? You didn't do anything wrong, Dani." His other hand gently stroke her cheek.

"Natalia…" Dani said in a tortured voice.

Derek tried to make things lightly. "Our Natalia's apparently over excited to see Mommy and Daddy, and won't wait for another month. I've always thought she would be a handful. Apparently, she is, throwing tantrums even while still in Mommy's tummy." Derek smiled.

She smiled back. "I guess she is."

Then tenderness was in his eyes again. "Or are you scared of giving birth, Dani?"

She breathed heavily. "A bit, I guess. My mother. She died giving birth to me, Derek."

Derek swallowed. "Well, you're a kickass extraordinaire who managed to take Derek Hale down. You aren't scared of me, yet you're scared of giving birth? Sweetheart, you're offending me." He faked a hurt expression.

Dani laughed at this. "Kiss Natalia for me as soon as you see her, will you? Please tell her that I love her so much, Derek." She'll soon be sedated and anesthetized, so she won't be the first person to see their baby. _Oh God, I will give my life for Natalia, just let our child live._

"Of course. I get to hold and kiss her before you do. Am I not a lucky man?" Derek teased amidst the worry and fear in his eyes.

The hospital attendants then came, and started to wheel her to the operating room. She and Derek had just been looking at each other in the eye, so many emotions, so many things left unsaid.

x

Derek had faced danger and death too many times that he'd lost count. He, however, had never felt the intensity of fear that he's feeling now.

"_Melissa, what are the baby's chances?" He stepped out for a while as another doctor checked on Dani. He chanced upon Scott's mom who was doing rounds._

_Melissa sighed heavily. "The truth? Rather slim, Derek. We're taking chances with the emergency delivery which will be quite risky given your baby's condition. It's no reassurance that your baby will… will live. We have to do this though as even Dani's life is in danger should the baby stay longer inside her body."_

_Derek closed his eyes. "Natalia seemed to be doing okay last night. She's been moving a lot. Then now, her heartbeat's suddenly very faint and erratic." He'd been listening to Natalia's heartbeats, and what he could sense is scaring him. It was worse when Dani nearly had a miscarriage from Kate's attack._

"_It could be because she's struggling with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, Derek. I'd hate to break this to you, but even Dani is not in her best condition. Her vitals are way down." Derek found Melissa's expression quite alarming. _

_He doesn't want to entertain the possibility of losing Dani or Natalia—or even both of them. _

Derek would trade his life for Dani and Natalia. Even he though could not seem to do anything at this point. It's ironically a very human condition that no supernatural intervention could seem to address.

He realized his limitations even more at this point—that though he'd been trying to protect Dani and their baby from supernaturals and his family from hunters, he could only do so much. It seems to him that protecting his family has become an obsession to him, yet he was a bit oblivious to some limitations—to other forces both supernatural and non-supernatural.

x

"Lydia still hasn't replied?" Malia asked Stiles. They were on their way for a school trip for Coach's class. The six of them—Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Kira, Scott, and the new girl, Cora, are in the same class.

The bus had been on the road for two hours now, leaving without Lydia who will not answer their texts or calls.

"Why would Lydia miss this class—this trip, I mean? She's kinda looking forward to this." Cora frowningly remarked.

Kira's phone beeped. "It's Lydia's mom. According to her, Lydia hasn't been feeling well, and won't go out of her bed. 'Acting weird' again."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "That banshee always does."

Cora just shrugged.

x

Derek had been waiting outside the operating room for hours. He'd been thinking of the possibilities— and dreaded it could be the worst case scenario. He wanted to keep his mind off it, but the possibility is definitely there that he could lose both Dani and their baby. What would be of him then?

He stood up as soon as he heard footsteps toward the direction of the operating room doors. It swung open and revealed Melissa and Dani's physician. He's been through unimaginable pain—physically and emotionally. Clearly, he remembers shedding tears over the deaths of his mother, Laura, Erika, and Boyd. Today, he automatically sheds yet another tear—the first of many— as the operating room door opened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

In the past years of his life, Derek had shed tears of grief over many deaths. It's different on this day though as his tears are for the birth of his and Dani's daughter—a celebration of life. It wasn't relief that he felt when he saw Melissa and the doctor come out—both of them smiling—as Melissa carried a warmly swaddled baby in her arms.

"Hey." Melissa greeted him smilingly. Scott's mom is obviously amused that he couldn't seem to move from where he was.

He headed toward his baby daughter.

"Oh god…" It was all he could say when he first saw his sleeping baby. He gently brushed Natalia's cheek with his forefinger. Then, "Dani?" He asked worriedly.

The doctor spoke. "Dani's also doing well, Derek. She'll be on her way to the recovery room in a bit." The worry in Dr. Sanders' face was gone now, and she actually managed a smile.

Derek finally let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding. His attention was drawn back to his newborn. He touched Natalia's head. "She's exquisite."

Melissa laughed. "You have one really beautiful baby girl, Derek. You may have a hard time with boys by the time she turns into a teenager," she teased.

He groaned. He'll dread those days for sure.

Melissa moved her arms toward him, motioning that she'll transfer Natalia in his arms. He looked at Melissa worriedly. Natalia looks so small, so fragile. He's totally clueless on how to hold her, but he definitely wants to have her in his arms now.

"It's okay. It's not that difficult." Slowly, Melissa transferred the sleeping Natalia in his arms. "Just support her neck. There you go."

Natalia in his arms felt damned good, damned right. He panicked though when she gave a gentle kick, and made little noises as if her sleep was disturbed. "Oh no, sweetheart." His daughter didn't burst out crying. She yawned and opened her eyes for a while, and he was more in awe to see that it's as if he's looking at his own eyes. Natalia had a pair of green eyes like him—and her paternal grandmother. Derek noticed as well that she had raven black hair, another Hale signature feature. Dani had amber eyes that go with dark brown hair.

Derek grinned in pride. "Her mom might throw a fit that she's taken quite some features from me." He gently kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, Natalia. Your mom and I do."

x

Luckily, Natalia didn't need to be placed in the incubator, though she and her mom still have to be closely monitored. Derek made arrangements as well so Natalia can stay in Dani's hospital suite, instead of in the incubator—for security purposes, certainly.

He's been holding Dani's hand as he sat on the chair beside her bed. His brave and selfless Dani He'll be perennially grateful to her for loving him, for becoming the mother of his precious child. He was suddenly alert when he felt Dani's fingers move.

Dani slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey,sweetheart." He smiled at her lovingly.

"Derek…" Dani looks a bit disoriented. Her hand then reached for her now flat stomach. Her eyes grew wide. "Natalia!"

"A moment please, Mommy." He stood from his chair, then walked to the left side of her room. Gently, he scooped their baby in his arms, so he can bring her to Dani.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Dani's tears fell as she took Natalia from his arms. Dani held their baby daughter's hand, gently kissing it. "She's perfect, Derek." Dani looked at him.

He grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

"Mommy loves you with all her heart, Natalia." Dani kissed their baby's forehead, then held their baby's tiny hand.

For a moment, he just enjoyed the scene before him. It was immensely heartwarming for Derek just to look at Dani and their baby daughter. "Thank you, Dani."

Dani raised her head. She smiled that captivating smile that he hasn't seen in months. "You deserve some credits, too, Derek." She said lightly, making him laugh.

He moved closer to Dani and kissed her forehead. Dani just closed her eyes as if she, too, was savoring the moment. Derek doesn't know how long they spent simply staring, adoring their baby.

x

"Cora, what's wrong?" Malia asked her cousin with a frown.

Cora left her phone on the bus. It was already past 3 in the afternoon when they went back, and only then was she able to read the messages from Derek.

"Dani. Derek brought her to the hospital. There's something wrong with her and the baby."

"Oh god." It was Kira.

"Damn you, Derek. Answer the phone." Cora was frantic as he dialed Derek's phone for the 3rd time. "Scott, could you please ask your mom for any updates? Derek sent the message before noon."

Scott fumbled for his phone. "Got it." Scott tried to reach his mom's line, but to no avail as well.

Stiles was not his hyperactive usual self seeing how worried Cora, as well as Malia were. "We'll be back in school in about an hour. I'll drive you to the hospital. For the meantime, just keep calling Derek."

"Can't we send someone to check on them? Lydia maybe?" Malia was restless.

"Lydia." A horrified expression was in Cora's face. They knew why: the banshee not feeling well could mean that they wouldn't be feeling good about something either.

Everyone kept silent for the rest of the trip.

x

Everyone in the nurse's station was startled when Cora rushed in. Her brother wasn't still answering her calls. "Dani?" She almost shouted at Scott's mother. Melissa told her the room number. She darted to Dani's room, leaving everyone else behind her.

She opened the door without even knocking. Her eyes first landed on Dani who was asleep, then to Derek whose back was against her. "Derek?!" Cora's heart was beating so fast.

She then heard noises… seemingly coming from a baby. Derek turned to face her. Her brother was cradling her niece in her arms. "Auntie..." He gave her a warning look, as she apparently woke Natalia from her sleep when she abruptly opened the door. Then a beautiful smile—one that Cora has never seen before—broke in her brother's face.

"She's here, Cora." Derek grinned.

Cora was finally able to release the breath she seemed to be holding since she read Derek's message.

"Oh my god." She walked toward the two. "Oh my. You're so beautiful, baby Natalia." Cora uttered as she finally laid eyes on her much-awaited niece. She gently brushed the baby's cheeks. "Oh. Her hair."

"All Hale." Derek laughed. "And she has a pair of green eyes."

There was suddenly a tender look in Cora's face. "Like you and Mother." She bent to kiss Natalia on her forehead. "I'm so happy for you, Derek." She smiled at her brother.

"It feels great to finally see the latest addition to _our _family, little sister." Derek smiled tenderly at her.

Cora then remembered how worried and scared she had been. She wrinkled her nose. "You weren't answering my calls."

Derek's eyes grew wide. "I've totally forgotten, Cora. I'm sorry. I think I can't even remember where I placed my phone."

"Oh, you've forgotten about everything and everyone else. You're so smitten with baby Natalia."

"Guilty as charged."

Cora then glanced at Dani. "How's Dani?"

"She's doing well, though the doctors will continue to closely monitor her, as our baby." There was so much love in Derek's voice, and Cora felt really happy for her brother. Derek certainly deserves to be happy.

Derek groaned, as if he suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?" Cora asked worriedly.

"Araya. I texted her in the morning. She's probably also waiting for updates—and mad and worried as hell, too."

"Plans to impress grandmother-in-law are doomed, huh?" Cora teased.

Derek placed back Natalia on the crib. "Sorry, sweetheart. I need to find my phone or your _abuela _will have my head on a silver platter." They then heard knocks on the door.

"Oh, you guys." On the door were Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, and Kira.

"Lydia! You, too! You scared the hell out of me when you weren't answering our calls either! And acting weird all of a sudden!" Cora complained.

"Well, it's not banshee-related. No death alert, definitely." Lydia pouted.

"Parrish-related?" Derek teased. Lydia couldn't react.

She was saved from explaining though as everyone's attention was suddenly on the baby.

x

"Wow. Oh wow. Aren't you just the prettiest baby in the land?" Stiles looked enchanted.

Derek raised his brow and glared at the hyperactive spaz. Stiles feigned innocence.

"Admiration not allowed?" He asked.

"More like admirers not allowed, especially if they take your form." Derek crossed his arms, playing the intimidation game with Stiles. The teenagers actually had the same reaction upon seeing his newborn child, but for whatever reason, Stiles' reaction irritated him—just a bit though.

"She got the best of both your and Dani's features. Definitely blessed in the looks department." Lydia who has grown quite close to the mother of his child in such a short time had such a cheery expression as she brushed Natalia's cheeks.

"Your baby daughter looks like a porcelain doll, Derek." Kira remarked as she stared at Natalia.

He grinned. "Doesn't she? I just hope though the fondness won't translate to having your own one anytime soon," he teased as he looked at her and Scott meaningfully. He'd been once involved in orchestrating the two teenagers' date at Scott's request (and he remembers, too, that it didn't end well).

"Derek!" Scott had a horrified expression on his face, while Kira blushed. "My mom would kill me."

He laughed. "I figured."

"A human baby looks so fragile. She probably requires more delicate care than other babies in the wild." His cousin, Malia, looked at Natalia intently.

Derek was amused at Malia's remark, while there was a momentary panic in Stiles' eyes. "Yes, they do, Auntie Malia," he quipped lightly.

The reference made Malia laugh. She then hugged him. "Congratulations, Derek. Your human baby is finally here." Derek gently ruffled her hair.

x

It wasn't until Dani's 3rd day in the hospital that Araya arrived.

"Hija." She kissed Daniella's forehead. "And abuela's little Natalia." Araya held their baby's hand. "Oh, Natalia es muy hermosa. She has a striking resemblance with her grandmother." Araya had a tender expression on her face. She glanced at him "Talia, I mean."

This surprised Derek—not because of Araya's observation, but that certain fondness in her voice as she uttered his mother's name.

He smiled to Araya—at first, if he may note. "I'll leave you for now. I'll be back in a while." Derek stepped out of the room so she could spend some time alone with Dani and their baby.

x

Araya only spent an entire day at the hospital, as she had a flight to catch for Spain. Urgent matters for the Calavera family's business, it would seem. Before Araya left though, she and Derek had some serious talk.

"You can stay at our home on your next visit so you can spend more time with Dani and Natalia." Sincerity was in Derek's voice as he invited the Calavera matriarch to his home.

Araya smiled—not tauntingly this time. It was a genuine one as well. "Don't think I'd be passing on that offer, Derek." The expression on Araya's face became tender. "Take good care of Dani and Natalia, Derek." There was a hint of warning in her voice.

Derek smiled. "For the time you're entrusting them to me?" He teased, remembering Araya's words to him during their last meeting.

It was the huntress' turn to laugh. "I never believed you would let go of Dani and Natalia again, Derek. They're your family. Don't get me wrong, and think that I am accepting 'defeat'. I would love though for Natalia to feel loved and safe in a home where she is doted on by her parents. It's something that I was never able to give my Daniella. All I was able to give her was an illusion of contentment, and while she may have really been happy that there had only been the two of us, I know my granddaughter has had to live with insecurities." Araya said emotionally.

Derek admired Araya even more. He knows it wasn't easy for the proud Calavera matriarch to say these things to him, much more, imply that she could let Daniella and Natalia live as Hales, yet she does so all for the love of her family.

Araya continued. "Don't you dare hurt my granddaughter again, Derek, or I will see to it that you will never see her and Natalia again."

"Never again, Araya," Derek promised.

To Derek's surprise, Araya gently tapped his cheek. "I'm not trying to justify what I've done—what I tried to do to Natalia, but there'd always be things that we do for our families. You've done what you thought was best for your only family left—at the expense of my granddaughter though. Still, I trust that you will do what is right, do everything for my Daniella and Natalia for they are now your family. Take care of them, Derek." Sincerity was in Araya's voice.

He smiled tenderly at Araya. "I will."


End file.
